


A Match Made in Heaven

by ThatWrestlingFanWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Two-part one-shot taking place between Seasons 1 and 2 of Stamford University:The time is here! Check your RSVP, buy your ticket, and rise for the bride because the moment is finally here! Bayley Martinez and Zack Ryder finally tie the knot, but will there be trouble in paradise for the newlyweds and their friends?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A Match Made in Heaven pt. 1

Thursday, July 12, 06:32 AM - Three Days Until the Wedding

"ZACK!"

Zack's pleasant dreams came to an abrupt end with the loud screams of his fiance and a suitcase thrown on the bed; The heavy luggage nearly hit Zack in the head, but thankfully just missed him and hit the pillow beside his person.

Zack blinked, then covered his eyes with the heels of his hands. The bedroom light beamed full brightness and Bayley's excited giggling told the tired young man he had zero chance of getting any more sleep this warm, summer morning. Zack found the groggy strength to lift himself on his elbows. Ryder's cheeks lifted with a proud smirk; The sight of the love of his life frantically scurrying around the bedroom in her underwear, collecting clothes and anything else she deemed a necessity, made his heart lift with joy. Bayley's partially damp hair told Zack she'd just gotten out of the shower; The fact that Bayley got out of bed before seven during the summer was a big enough surprise by itself.

"You know our flight isn't for another six hours, right?" Zack asked.

Bayley came to a skidding halt. All the clothes she'd been holding in her arms fell to the floor when she threw her hands up at her side.

"I thought you said the flig\ht was at eight!" Bayley stated, her frantic worry more welled down to just general confusion.

Zack tried fighting a smile, but he let it show and slowly shook his head.

"No, babe. I told you three times last night. We even set an alarm for eleven."

Bayley pulled her phone from the top of the dresser. She tapped at her screen for a minute, rolled her eyes, then sighed and shuffled over to the bed and sat beside Zack on the edge.

"What's it say?" Zack asked.

Bayley showed her phone screen; Her alarm clock app was open with a pre-set warning for "11:00 AM", subtitled "You're running late! Move your butt!"

"You're not excited, are you?" Zack asked sarcastically.

Bayley rolled her eyes to the ceiling again, prompting a light chuckle from her fiance.

"It's not like it's the biggest day of my life, Zack!" Bayley fired back cheerfully. "It's only our wedding day on Sunday. I'm marrying the love of my life, for Pete's sake."

Zack rubbed his hands over the front of Bayley's bare stomach. Bayley's tan cheeks burned a light hue of red, holding her fiance's hands against her midsection with her own.

"How're you feelin'?" Zack asked.

"Nervous about the flight, but hungry... as usual," Bayley replied.

Zack smirked.

"You're the sweetest, babe. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Bayley stood.

"And my boobies. And my butt."

Zack chuckled. "Well, yeah, but it's obviously not just that."

Bayley chirped. "I'm in the mood for bacon and pancakes. Can I call the kitchen this time? I like the chef's accent."

After the school year ended, Zack and Bayley moved up to New York into a higher-end apartment Zack's dad helped pay for while Zack worked for him during the summer; Bayley had a part-time job at a coffee shop just down the street, but she mostly kept herself busy with video games until Zack came home at the end of the day. The apartment ran more like a residential hotel since it had its own kitchen, security staff, and front desk reception on the first floor.

"Sure, babe," Zack replied. "Just let me wake up a little before anyone gets up here."

Bayley slyly slid her hand under the comforter. Zack's breath caught in his throat as Bayley's fingers glided over his crotch and loosely gripped his member.

"Need help?" Bayley asked with a giggle.

Zack snickered. "I'll be ok, baby. Thank you for the offer though."

Zack sat up and kissed his wife-to-be on the lips. Bayley gleefully called down for breakfast, while Zack dragged himself out of bed to shower and dress in a flight-appropriate outfit for later.

Before either near newlywed knew it, it was time to board a flight to Tampa. From there, Zack and Bayley would meet up with a few friends before heading to Orlando for check-in. That was for a little while. At the moment, the couple sat waiting in one of the airport terminals for the all-clear to board their flight. Zack was exchanging emails with a few of his dad's clients. Bayley was keeping herself preoccupied with her Nintendo Switch and her latest attempt at finishing "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild."

"Fuck," Zack muttered under his breath, typing swiftly at the phone's keyboard.

"Whatcha doin'?" Bayley asked, though she kept her eyes and most of her focus on her videogame.

Zack shook his head and tucked his phone away. Some of his dad's listings were falling through, but Zack felt fed up since he was promised there would be no talk about work until at least August first. Clearly that wasn't the case, or Zack wouldn't feel like he could literally notice his hairline retreating further back on his head.

"Stupid work stuff," Zack said. "But I told my dad I don't have time for that baloney."

Bayley giggled. "Baloney."

"All of my attention is on you," Zack told his beloved, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Apparently we have a pretty important weekend that we've been planning for since forever."

Bayley let a few giggles through her lips. Then a long stream of steady laughter sounded from the bubbly young woman.

Zack chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Bayley took a deep breath, but another few small laughs sounded before she spoke.

"We're getting married in three days." She said, speaking quietly like it was supposed to be kept secret.

Zack lowered his voice as well. "Like... husband and wife?"

Bayley threw her arms around Zack's neck, linking her fingers together at the bottom of his hairline and pulling him in for a kiss to the cheek. Zack warmly embraced the girl beside him, offering her a few kisses to the cheek as well.

"Yes, like husband and wife," Bayley confirmed with another light giggle. "I'm going to be a wife after Sunday."

Zack sat back, breaking the hug, but he kept one of Bayley's hands in his.

"Well, only under one condition," Zack said.

Bayley tilted her head slightly to the left, furrowing her brow to express her mild confusion.

"What condition?" Bayley asked.

Zack looked around the terminal like he was making sure that no one was watching them, then leaned close to Bayley's ear and whispered.

"As long as I get to be the husband."

Bayley tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Hmmm... maybe. But only if I get to be your wife."

Zack grinned and said, "I might have to consult with my legal team first, but I think we can come to an agreement. I think our people will be happy about this merger."

"Oh, you should see the texts my mom has been sending me," Bayley stated. "She'll be in Orlando by tomorrow morning, by the way. Your mom and dad are still coming, right?"

Zack nodded.

"And my aunt and uncles and grandparents and dozens of distant relatives I haven't seen in literal years. Should be fun."

"Two hundred Ryders and only one Martinez."

"You only have your mom coming?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, my mom. Mi Abuela can't travel because of her bad hip and Abuelo John won't leave without her. My mom was an only child, so no aunts or uncles or cousins. So it's just mom... since, ya know, my dad's side of the family won't be there."

Zack scooted closer to his very soon-to-be bride, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, babe. There will be plenty of Ryders to go around. I just won't know half of them, but we can take that adventure together. Chances are they'll love you too."

Bayley took a deep breath, but it only made her nerves about the wedding that much more intense.

"I think you're right, babe," Bayley stated, though Zack could still tell she was still nervous.

"When do Mia and Melina get in?" Zack asked, deciding to switch topics to keep Bayley's spirits up.

Bayley's face lit up.

"Later today. I haven't seen them in forever! They were my bestest friends before I left for SU."

"Didn't you get to see them between semesters?" Zack asked.

Bayley shook her head.

"I didn't always have the money to fly back to California. Melina visited once during Sophmore year, but I literally haven't seen Mia in person since we graduated. I still facetime with them sometimes."

"Good. And then you have Alexa and Trish as your other two bridesmaids?"

"Yep. Trish will be my maid of honor. Who's your best man again?"

"John Morrison," Zack paused. "I don't actually remember how we became friends. Just kinda happened. Then Dean, Roman, and Alex Riley from BPO; He was my 'big brother' last year."

"No Seth?" Bayley asked, finding it a little odd to picture Dean and Roman without their third friend alongside them.

Zack shrugged.

"I mean, I thought about it. But you and him had that thing last fall and I didn't want shit to get weird."

Bayley furrowed her brow, then leaned over and pecked Zack on the chin.

"First of all: swear," she said. "And what thing did I have with Seth? I didn't date him."

Zack replied. "Yeah, I know, but you mentioned you had this huge crush on him and you guys almost dated but he was with Dana... and he flipped out when Dana showed you how to give a blowjob?"

"Who told you about that?" Bayley asked.

"Dana."

Bayley giggled. "She made me practice with a cucumber."

Zack cracked a grin, breaking away from his negativity a bit.

"Not like a cucumber at all, is it?"

"Nope. It's bigger and a lot messier."

Zack's face grew red as he hid his face in his hands. Bayley laughed loudly, finding Zack's bashfulness very adorable.

Thursday, July 12, 10:06 AM - Three Days Until the Wedding

For Dean Ambrose, that morning started a little less rushed than Zack and Bayley's. The first thing to awaken Dean from his slumber was the bed in his childhood bedroom shifting around him as his tiny blonde fiance pushed herself out from under the covers.

Dean peeked an eye open, trying to bring consciousness as gradually as possible. He saw Alexa's plump ass jiggle as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Dean chuckled under his breath, which took Alexa's attention. Bliss kissed her fingertips and rubbed them over Dean's exposed shoulder, then lightly tiptoed to whatever destination she had in mind.

Things had been... tricky, to put it lightly, for Dean and Alexa. Under the insistent suggestion from Bliss, she and Dean did start couples counseling. It began a few days after the semester ended and required them to attend at least once a week. Dean felt embarrassed about having to talk with a third-party regarding his troubles and "stupid feelings" but he wasn't going to argue with Alexa if this is what she thought they needed.

Dean rolled to his back, staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. Alexa returned a moment later, then crawled under the comforter and draped an arm across Dean's bare chest.

"Have a nice morning shit, babe?" Dean asked.

Alexa tutted her tongue.

"Took my meds, jackass," she shot back lightly, having no reason to be mad at Dean. "I don't think I'm ready to be awake yet."

Dean lazily shook his head.

"Me neither. What time are Mr. and Mrs. McGiggles supposed to be here?"

"Bay said a little after one. Then we head over to the hotel. Then we check-in-"

Dean cut in. "Then we break in the hotel bed by literally breaking it."

Alexa sighed. "Yeah... maybe."

It had been literal weeks since Dean and Alexa had any sort of physical intimacy. Alexa just wasn't feeling up to the task since they started speaking with a therapist. Dean wasn't sure why going to counseling caused a lack of desire in the bedroom, but he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Joking, Lex," Dean quickly added.

Alexa nodded, tracing light patterns on Dean's chest with her fingertips.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I haven't been in the mood lately."

"Babe, it's perfectly fine. Do you think it's the therapy that's made you look at me like the weird cousin that keeps hitting on you?"

"I don't know," Alexa muttered.

"Dr. Smiley said communication is key."

Alexa shrugged.

"You promised you'd try to be more romantic while we're on break, but you've been so freakin' busy with the gas station since we got here that you hardly have time for me."

Dean said, "I know and there's no excuse for that. Sika asked me to step up and I did, but I should've kept my promise first. After the wedding, we'll make more time for us."

"When we're staying with my mom and dad?"

"Yeah. I figure they miss seeing their daughter smile and hearing her back get blown out in the middle of the ni-"

Alexa sat up and cut Dean off by hitting him with one of the pillows. Dean chuckled and pulled Alexa back into his arms. Alexa tried to wiggle free, but quickly gave up and slid her tongue between Dean's teeth.

Dean parted the kiss.

"I'm still stupid fucking crazy about you though."

Alexa asked, "Are you sure you're not just talking big in front of Peanut Butter to seem cool?"

Dean rolled his teddy bear to face away from the young couple.

"He can't see shit. Now's your chance to tame the wild beast."

Alexa felt the "wild beast" pressing against her inner thigh. She scoffed then made her tangled blonde locks sway with a slight head shake.

"Men. I already said I wasn't in the mood, babe... but..."

"Really?" Dean asked excitedly, his voice cracking with a high-pitch.

Alexa pecked Dean on the lips. She pulled back, giggled, then kissed his chin, his neck several times, then his chest, stomach, and the thin piece of fabric separating her from Dean's erect precious organ.

Alexa parted the front flap in Dean's underwear, opening the crotch and letting his member freely slide out.

"I l-love you so much," Dean moaned, watching Alexa's head start to dip between his legs.

Alexa, her mouth inches from Dean, winked to her husband. Just as her lips were a hair from engulfing Dean, Alexa suddenly blew a raspberry on his stomach and bolted from the room. Dean, taken aback for a moment and frozen to the spot, scrambled to get out of bed and chased his giggling fiance into the basement bathroom and slammed the door behind them.

Alexa laughed out loud as Dean took her into his arms and kissed her neck. Dean lifted the tiny pixie from under her ass and sat her on the bathroom counter. Alexa allowed Dean to peel her tattered borrowed t-shirt off and toss it on the floor. Alexa and Dean exchanged dozens of sloppy kisses, their lips hardly ever parting.

Alexa watched Dean step back and drop his underwear, standing before her completely naked. Dean came in for another kiss, but Alexa held up her hand against his chest to stop him.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Alexa said. "I shouldn't have let it go this far."

Dean frowned, but he understood why Alexa was still a little hesitant; He really should've tried harder in keeping his promise to bring back the romantic part of their relationship.

Dean brushed blonde hair from Alexa's forehead, then kissed her between the eyes.

"How about we get in the shower really quick and get a late breakfast? Go sit down somewhere and try to enjoy each other's company. I'll enjoy yours, but I'm a huge piece of shit, so it might be harder for you."

Alexa draped her arms around Dean's neck, making sure he kept eye contact with her while she spoke.

"No, you're not," she calmly insisted. "We just have some work to do. But we can worry about that after our shower. You can wash my back and tell me all the reasons why I'm going to be the best sorority leader in SU history this fall."

Dean chuckled. "Of course, darlin'. Maybe you can help me wash my ball- I mean, my back?"

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not pushing me and you're just joking, but you're the only one washing your fun bits today."

"I know," Dean paused to peck Alexa's lips. "I'll see you in there. Bring your A-game, kid"

Alexa chuckled heartily as Dean jumped in the shower with a silly laugh.

Thursday, July 12, 10:35 AM - Three Days Until the Wedding

Upstairs, in the kitchen of the Reigns' household, the youngest of Sika's sons, Roman, sat at the table enjoying breakfast before the busy weekend began. Seth Rollins also sat with Roman in the dining room; Seth told Patricia he wasn't hungry, but the matriarch of the Reigns household still shoved a plate full of hashbrowns, pancakes, sausage, bacon and biscuits with homemade gravy, along with of course a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, in front of each young man to enjoy.

Roman cleaned his plate with ease, but Seth was still struggling with his breakfast. Roman noticed his friend's struggle with a smile and chuckled on Seth's expense.

"You gonna live?" Roman snickered.

Seth set his fork down, deciding to take a moment to let the food settle before he even tried to think about putting the rest of it away.

"Your mom knows I'm not a giant like the rest of y'all, right?" Seth muttered. "I don't need all these carbs and salt, dude."

Roman chuckled. "And you're gonna tell her that?"

Seth shook his head, making Roman laugh longer. Roman picked a few slices of extra crispy bacon from Seth's plate, which Seth showed appreciation for with a silent head nod.

"You excited for the wedding?" Seth asked his friend. "Ya get to hand off the bride. That's some pretty important shit."

Roman replied. "Yeah, man. It's a huge honor that Bayley wants me to do that, ya know? We got rehearsal tomorrow. Should be great."

"At least you get to be part of it, man," Seth mumbled bitterly.

"I probably wouldn't want you part of my wedding if you were putting moves on my girl while we were dating."

Seth shook his head.

"I backed off on Bay when she started dating Zack. I dunno, I just thought Zack and I were cool now."

"Well, you are. Or you wouldn't be invited," Roman pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Seth sighed then decided to change topics. "You excited to see Ronda again? She's coming, right?"

Roman tried to keep his grin from showing.

"Yeah, man. I haven't seen her since she left. She keeps telling me she misses me and shit."

"That long-distance relationship thing works?" Seth asked.

"It's hard sometimes, but yeah. We talk on the phone whenever she has a chance. I text her all the time. I just... miss her a lot."

"I get that, man," Seth stated.

The silence that followed gave Roman a chance to think Seth's reaction over. As far as Roman knew, Seth didn't have a girlfriend anymore; He'd watched the video of Andrade punching Seth more than once. Just the sound of Seth relating to the situation at hand made Roman confused since Seth rarely if ever actually took relationships seriously.

"Bayley says she invited AJ and Dana," Roman mentioned, trying to sound out his words as offhanded as possible. "I haven't seen them in a while. Dana's pretty cool, from what I remember. AJ's... somethin'."

Seth tried to act like hearing the news didn't just make his week. He smirked slightly, nodding along like he was following the conversation as casually as possible, though he was beyond elated to see AJ again.

"AJ and Dana in the same place, eh? Hope they don't lose their shit on me again," Seth joked.

Roman sipped at his oj. Seth cocked his eyebrow, wondering why Roman had suddenly gone silent. Roman stared at his best friend without making a sound. Seth looked around the room then shrugged.

"What?" Seth asked.

Roman replied, "You know Dean already told me about Cabo and what happened before Formal. You don't gotta play dumb, man."

"AJ and I... hung out," Seth stated unconvincingly. "It was cool. She's not half bad when she isn't trying to skin me alive."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Roman kidded.

Seth never liked getting ragged on about his love life, no matter how many times he heard it from Roman and Dean. Sometimes he wished his friends would just let Seth be himself without the jokes and guilt trips and reminders that he was no saint.

"I don't know what you're trying to get me to say, Ro," Seth said. "What happens in Mexico, usually stays in Mexico. Doesn't matter who I hooked up with."

"I know. I'm just sayin'," Roman said. "Maybe try not to ruin the weekend with your drama?"

Seth chuckled. "Fuck off, man."

Roman reached for another piece of Seth's meal but quickly pulled his hand away when his mother returned. Patricia kissed Roman on the top of his head, then took his plate to the kitchen.

"Seth," Patricia spoke. "You hardly touched your biscuit. Are you feeling alright?"

Roman flashed Seth a smartass grin. Seth threw his buddy a dirty look.

"It's great, Mrs. Reigns," Seth said as upbeat as possible. "Just taking the time to appreciate everything."

Patricia entered the dining room again.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it, Seth. But you don't leave until the plate's clean. It's impolite to waste food, especially in this house."

Seth gave a weak smile. Patricia entered the kitchen again.

"Cabo?" Roman brought up, trying to bring the conversation back to Spring Break.

Seth replied, "Remember the parasailing thing? Me and AJ went up together..."

Roman furrowed his brow. Seth remained quiet; Patricia walked into the living room, which was adjacent to the dining room. Seth raised his brow with a Cheshire grin. Roman's expression started to slowly fade, realizing what Seth was hinting at.

"Ronda and I went after you two..." Roman recalled solemnly.

Seth snickered. "You sure did, bro."

Roman wanted to curse his friend and possibly throw the dining room table at him but refrained since his mother was only a few meters away.

Seth silently laughed and tried to muster up the strength to finish his meal.

Thursday, July 12, 01:22 PM - Three Days Until the Wedding

Even with the Ryders' grand wealth, Bayley still wasn't used to having the finer things in life. Traveling first class to her wedding destination still amazed the bubby bride-to-be; Though she didn't have any champagne this time around, Bayley did help herself to as many mini bags of pretzels she could handle.

Zack took the few hours they were in the air to catch up on some much-needed sleep. Business was still a top priority, apparently, but Zack set his phone on airplane mode the moment they were called for check-in. Chances were a lot of missed calls and angry emails are waiting for him in an hour or two, but Zack didn't really care about anything more than the woman sitting next to him.

Bayley's spirits were at an all-time high; The joyful pop music playing in her headphones just kept her heart happy. In an hour or so, she was going to be back in Tampa and meet up with her friends before driving to Orlando. They were all staying in the hotel that was hosting the wedding, The Grand Floridian, then Bayley and Zack were spending the wedding night and the night after in the exclusive Cinderella Suite that was inside the actual Cinderella Castle located at the entrance to the Magic Kingdom; Just the thought of living like a princess for two nights excited Bayley almost as much as the wedding itself.

Bayley felt like the butterflies in her gut were doing battle with the ongoing nausea she'd been experiencing since leaving Cabo San Lucas. Despite her stomach in knots, Bayley didn't feel an ounce of sadness or even fear. This weekend and the following week were going to be the best time of her life, and it was all thanks to the sound asleep man seated beside her.

Bayley's Spotify playlist skipped to the next song. Her heart swelled its size as the opening chords to LANCO's "Greatest Love Story" began playing. If any song in the known universe described the way Bayley felt about her fiance, it was this one in particular (even if the lyrics weren't exactly relatable to their shared lives).

"Zack," Bayley whispered, nudging her future husband with her elbow.

Zack snapped awake. He look around the plane, slowly remembering where he was, then turned his focus to the girl who woke him up.

"What's up?" Zack yawned.

"Here," Bayley slid off her headphones and set them over Zack's ears. "This song reminds me of you."

Zack, in his sleepy haze, needed a moment to know which song Bayley chose, but he identified the song the moment the vocals started.

"The chorus more than the verses," Bayley pointed out.

Zack nodded.

"I know what you mean, babe. You still are the perfect all-American girl, though."

Bayley giggled. "Thanks, baby."

Once the song was finished, Zack removed the headphones from around his head. He started to speak, but then Bayley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Zack in for a kiss to the lips. Zack softly layed his hand against Bayley's cheek, making sure she stayed close during the embrace.

Bayley tugged lightly at Zack's bottom lip with her teeth. She giggled as she scratched her fingertips over Zack's chest, only daring to venture lower when she noticed the stewardess walking away.

"Not here, baby," Zack whispered, moving Bayley's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Bayley stuck out her bottom lip like a spoiled toddler.

"Why not?" She whined under her breath.

"Because I can't, remember?" Zack stated.

Bayley's lips pursed together with a tight frown.

"It's a stupid rule," she hissed.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't done anything in weeks."

Bayley raised her eyebrows.

"You haven't done... anything?" She asked. "Like... anything, anything?"

"Nope. I figured if you have to suffer through this then so do I."

Bayley grinned, both hands covering the pouch in her hoodie.

"I'm not suffering, Zack," she told. "Just... really, really nervous."

Zack pecked Bayley on the forehead, then slid an arm around her shoulders so she could lean into his person. Bayley closed her eyes, figuring a quick nap might do her good.

Thursday, July 12, 03:11 - Three Days Until the Wedding

"Zack and Bayley are on the way," Alexa announced to the room after receiving a text from the hugger.

Alexa, Dean, Seth and Roman were all packed up and ready for the weekend; Seth left briefly to get clothing from his parents' house. Dean sat in the living room with his fiance seated next to him and his adoptive brother sitting in one of the armchairs.

Dean chimed in, "'Wedding Planner' Lexi Bliss is all geared up and ready to start some shit."

Alexa's focus was still on her phone, but she still replied to Dean, "Yeah, basically. I have to make sure this wedding is a hundred percent perfect for Zack and Bayley."

"I can't imagine the show when y'all get married," Roman chuckled.

"Right?" Dean snickered. "That shit's gonna be my life for months, man."

Alexa still had her eyes on her phone, but she blindly reached for the back of Dean's head and gave him a light scratch and hair ruffle. Dean relaxed into the couch, finding the light massage on his scar very soothing. Alexa patted her fiance on the top of his head, then slid her significantly smaller hand inside Dean's much larger paw.

"You excited to see Ronda again?" Dean asked his brother.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, I was just talkin' about it with Seth this morning. I miss her a lot, man. She said she'd meet us at the hotel later. Hopefully pretty soon."

"So... is she, like, legally registered as a deadly weapon now?" Dean asked.

"Probably," Roman snickered. "They've probably taught her how to fold my legs into a pretzel if I talk out of turn."

Alexa, still on her phone, spoke up, "Probably fold your spaghetti canon in a knot if she wanted."

Roman and Dean shared a surprised glance. Alexa looked to her boyfriend, then over to Roman.

"What?" Alexa said. "It's funny when you guys say that but I can't?"

Dean replied, "It's hilarious when I do it. It's shocking when an innocent little girl like you says that stuff, Lex."

"Innocent. Really?" Alexa pronounced stiffly. "And what did I tell you about calling me 'little'?"

Dean shrugged, then kissed Alexa on the top of her head.

"Little things tend to be more fun, babe," Dean stated.

"You would know," Alexa fired back.

Roman roared with laughter, grabbing his chest while faking a heart attack. Dean sat in silence for a moment, not sure whether or not to appreciate Alexa's quick ability to fire back or hang onto the fact that she basically just said he wasn't "well equipped."

"Damn," Dean chuckled. "You got me good, babe."

Alexa peeled her eyes away from her phone for a moment. She kissed the tips of her fingers, then pushed them against Dean's cheek to turn his head away with light amount of force.

The front door opened suddenly, the missing third member of the trio stepping into the living room.

"Hey, guys," Seth greeted the room, hauling his luggage behind him. "Uh, so funny story-"

"Move!" Came a stern yet gentle voice behind Seth. Pushing her way past the young man was none other than Ruby Riott.

"Ruby?" Dean called out in surprise.

"Look who I found," Seth stated. "I guess she was heading over here. Saw her walking down the street."

Dean wondered why Alexa's grip suddenly tightened around his wrist. He also questioned why she was suddenly sitting in his lap, but he wasn't going to ask at the moment.

"What's up?" Dean asked Ruby, giving Alexa's hand a quick squeeze.

"We got a kick-ass wedding to get to," Ruby stated with a bright grin. "All I'm scheduled to do all weekend is to make sure everything goes according to plan. Basically my boss says I'm going to get paid to drink and hang out with you guys, so..."

"Works for me," Dean said. "Come relax for a bit. Zack and Bay are on the way, then we can head over and drink our cares away."

Ruby rounded the couch. She plopped on the opposite end of Dean and Alexa; She noticed Alexa sitting fairly close to Dean, but Ruby found it more adorable than annoying. Alexa finally set her phone down and leaned her head against Dean's chest.

"Sounds like it'll be a lot of fun," Alexa told Ruby. "You standing guard, my perfect planning, it'll be the best wedding in history."

"Zack and Bayley just pulled up!" Seth called from the door.

"Already? Great," Roman said, getting up and collecting his bag. "Time to get the show on the road."

Ruby stood up from the couch and followed Roman and Seth out the door. Alexa started to leave, but she spun around and pulled into Dean's arms. Alexa started to question his motives, but Dean silenced her with a heavy kiss.

"I thought you and Rube were cool," Dean muttered.

Alexa shrugged.

"We are, but I'm not giving her the chance."

Dean leaned close to Alexa's ear so only she could hear what he had to say. "She had her chance. The only girl for me is Alexa Bliss. She makes me smile and smells like a fruit basket."

Alexa giggled. "Good. But I'm still expecting something romantic this weekend."

"Well, yeah," Dean replied. "Obviously."

"Good," with that, Alexa held Dean by the hand and led him out the door.

Thursday, July 12, 05:21 PM - Three Days Until the Wedding

After an hour and a half of driving, and a pitstop to gather snacks and use the restroom, the caravan consisting of seven young adults finally arrived at their destination. Zack guided the two carfuls of people to the Grand Floridian Hotel, the most luxurious and expensive public hotel near the Disney World grounds. The five-story maroon and pearl colored building overlooked a lake that connected to the world-famous theme park. Excited chatter filled each car when the colossal building came into view.

Bayley sprang from the passenger seat of Zack's rental. Not because of the excitement of seeing the hotel suite (she'd already been to the hotel and had a tour from Ruby aka Priscillia) but because of the two women stepping out of the hotel and meeting her halfway across the parking lot. Bayley giggled with glee, engaging in a group hug with the other two.

"Who's that?" Dean asked Zack, watching Bayley bounce up and down while she excitedly talked with the other girls.

"Mia and Melina, her friends from back home," Zack confirmed. "They got in a little while before us. I think Trish and Christian are already here too."

Just as Zack said that, Trish Stratus exited the front entrance of the hotel. She laughed brightly when Bayley called her name and dashed for her position. Trish locked her arms around Bayley's shoulders and squeezed the hugger almost as hard as Bayley was hugging her.

"Check-out is Monday, right?" Dean asked.

Zack nodded.

"Monday morning-ish. Just be out before housekeeping gets there."

Zack sighed heavily. Dean chuckled and slapped a hand over Zack's back.

"Nervous?" Dean asked.

Zack replied, "More nervous about meeting her friends than I am about the wedding."

"That's the spirit!" Dean exclaimed, taking Alexa's luggage for her and starting for the hotel.

Roman, Seth and Ruby followed close behind the other three. Dean took his time walking, staying in stride with Alexa. Zack made it to the group of giggling and excitedly chattering women but stayed just outside the circle to let his fiance finish before she had to ultimately introduce him.

Bayley finally took a deep breath.

"Guys, look!" She chirped, pointing directly at the boy standing a few feet from the group. "It's my future hubby!"

One of the girls laughed (Zack remembered her name being Mia). "Wow, Bay. You did yourself pretty well."

Melina, the other girl, chimed. "Oh yeah. Husband lookin' like a snack."

Zack didn't know which was redder: his face or the SU t-shirt he was wearing.

Bayley chimed in with a giggle. "Hands off! He is mine!"

The ever bubbly hugger threw her arms around Zack's waist and hugged him tightly. Mia and Melina formally introduced themselves and exchanged quick embraces with Zack, Bayley chatting everyone's ear off with praises directed at her fiance.

"And those guys are my other college friends," Bayley pointed out, directing the collective attention to the others. "Dean and Alexa are engaged too! Then that's Roman and Seth, and our tour guide, Priscilla... I mean, Ruby!"

Everyone exchanged greetings and hugs. Mia excitedly talked with Alexa about her ring. Melina, while she was hugging Roman, flashed Seth a wink and a smirk. Seth furrowed his brow in the most pleasant feeling of surprise. When the two engaged in a warm embrace, Melina discreetly pecked Seth on the cheek. Seth grinned broadly, not doing a very good sign of hiding his liking of the affection from the slightly older woman.

"We have a bunch of other people still coming," Bayley told the group but more so to her childhood friends. "A lot of girls from my basketball team are coming. My mom says she'll be here really early tomorrow morning. All of Zack's family said they'd be here on Sunday. Then Becky, Charlotte, Dana and AJ said they're all coming in together in a little bit."

Seth's ears perked up at the mention of AJ.

"Where are they?" He asked as casually as he could.

Driving from Tampa to Orlando was no problem for Becky and Charlotte. The problem was, however, the constant bickering between the two women in the backseat.

Charlotte drove, with Becky sitting beside her. Dana and AJ took up the middle row of the rental. The moment AJ showed up at the airport, she and Dana blew up on each other, screaming about anything under the sun and receiving several warnings from TSA. Charlotte and Becky managed to tune it out for the most part, but every time AJ threw an inanimate object it would almost hit Charlotte and make her swerve the car.

"Wha' are t'ey even yellin' abou'?" Becky asked the driver.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I don't even care at this point; I just want to get to the hotel in one piece. I've earned the fuckin' spa trip, Bex."

"Aye. I migh' 'ave ta go with you."

Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed when AJ screamed a vulgar insult at the top of her lungs. She quickly regained her cool at put her eyes back on the road.

"You didn't bring a 'plus one'?" Charlotte asked.

Becky shook her head.

"No. Finn an' Liv are visitin' family in Irelan'. I don' 'ave a date."

"What about Sonya?" Charlotte asked.

Becky chuckled. "Invitin' a girl I don' know to a weddin' is a little strange, Char."

"I thought you guys hooked up?" Charlotte questioned.

"We did, bu' t'at don't mean I bring 'er to a weddin'," Becky replied.

"So you did hook up with her," Charlotte laughed as Becky turned her head away. "You little Irish liar! You told me you kissed her goodnight and she left."

Becky smirked.

"Did a lo' more t'en t'at, Char."

Charlotte snickered. "Well good. I'm glad you're finally leaving Sasha in the past. I know she's my teammate, but I don't get why anyone would ever want to break your heart. Especially you, Bex."

Becky faced Charlotte, her expression somewhere between hurt and confused. The irony of what Charlotte said, of course, being that Becky's heart was broken by Charlotte herself a few months prior after they almost spent the night together following Formal. Becky didn't audibly say anything, but she wondered if Charlotte heard herself just now.

Charlotte did catch her own irony as soon as she spoke. She turned to look at Becky, but the Irishwoman was back to staring out the window. In that moment when she wondered if she should talk to Becky, Charlotte realized Dana and AJ finally stopped screaming.

"What are you two fighting about back there?" Charlotte asked.

AJ spoke up. "Part of my recovery is making amends with people who I feel I wronged. If you've been paying attention since August, you know one of those people is Dana. But she won't meet me halfway and apologize for the wrong she's done."

"I did nothing wrong!" Dana exclaimed.

"You left me on read when I asked you to marry me!" AJ yelled back.

"You're still hung up on that?! We've made up and fucked a million times since that!"

"Well, I'm so sorry I used to think hate sex was a good idea, Dana!"

"This is my hell," Charlotte wondered out loud as the shouting resumed. "This is what the devil has in store for me when my time comes."

"Yer dad bein' there would be the cherry on top," Becky muttered.

Charlotte chuckled dryly. "You got that right, Bex."

Thursday, July 12, 05:31 PM - Three Days Until the Wedding

Zack's father took the liberty to pay for everyone's hotel room. Zack mentioned not a lot of his and Bayley's guests were staying the whole weekend, but Zack's dad made sure those who were staying had a place to lie their head.

Zack's head lie on the softest pillow he'd ever felt in his life. He and Bayley were the first of their friends to check-in. They raced to their Deluxe King Room, giggling and excitedly describing what they were going to do the whole week they were in Disney. Zack swiped the keycard to their room, then made a beeline for the bed. Zack was thinking about a nap but Bayley had other plans.

Zack sighed with a goofy smile. Bayley rinsed her hands in the bathroom sink, making sure she discarded the towel she used for clean up after her "hands-on" fun with Zack ended. Zack found his cargo shorts on the floor and redressed his lower half just as Bayley shuffled from the bathroom.

"What was that for?" Zack breathed, kissing Bayley on the forehead.

"Weeks, Zack?" Bayley giggled. "That's insane. Besides, I didn't want you to think I was ditching you when I went down to the bar with Mia and Melina."

"We're getting married in a few days. You can hang out with your friends whenever you want. Just no talking to boys or drinking."

Bayley chirped. "I'm not drinking and you're the only boy I wanna talk to ever."

"Good," Zack pecked Bayley on the forehead again. "John's gonna be here soon anyway. Figure I can get Dean and Roman to come with."

"And Seth," Bayley added.

"Sure. And Seth."

Bayley pecked her soon-to-be husband on the chin. Zack gave the smaller woman a kiss on the lips, then let her leave the hotel to rendevous with her friends.

Down the hall, in a visually similar room, Dean and Alexa were just arriving to the suite they'd be staying at.

"I'm thinking massages and tequila by the pool," Alexa thought out loud. "Maybe take a nap for a few hours. Or see if they have any good Disney movies on."

Dean sighed. "Would you look at this? They have Ursula, the worst Disney villain, on the keycard."

Alexa could sense Dean was just joking, but the statement still made her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"And I wanted room 'five-sixty-nine'," Dean continued. "Thanks for nothing, Zack's dad!"

Alexa snickered under her breath and followed her fiance into the hotel room.

"Everything looks fantastic!" Dean said in his fake upset tone. "The TV and bed are huge! How am I supposed to sleep on such a nice looking mattress?!"

Alexa stepped deeper into the room. Once she was in the main area is when she noticed the rose petals and bucket with champagne sitting in the middle of the bed. Her eyes started to water, a smile overtaking her pink lips.

"Look at this!" Dean jokingly criticized. "Rose petals all over the bed! And my wife's favorite champagne. Who said we wanted a little bit of the bubbly?! I didn't! And look! 'A Goofy Movie' ready to play on the television?! My wife's favorite Disney movie! Who did this?! I demand to know!"

Alexa buried her face in Dean's chest. Dean, finally killing the act, wrapped Alexa in a gentle embrace and kissed the crown of her blonde head.

"This isn't the only romantic thing I have planned, just an FYI," Dean mentioned. "This is only part one."

"I love you so much," Alexa sweetly praised.

"I love you too, darlin'. You deserve the absolute best in life and champagne while we watch Disney movies does sound pretty good."

Alexa set her chin on Dean's chest, staring up at him with her sparkly blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"What?" Dean asked. His eyes started to widen. "Wait... really?"

"I still expect more to follow, but why not?" As Alexa finished her sentence, she stepped back and gripped the hem of her top.

Dean watched on with a crooked grin as Alexa pulled her shirt over her well-equipped chest and dropped it on the floor. Alexa stood there, in one of Dean's favorite pink bras, giggling as she watched her man's mind explode.

A sharp knock came at the door.

"No one's here!" Dean yelled out.

"Dude, what?" Zack's voice came from the other side of the door. "My best man just got here. I was thinkin' we could all go down and meet him. Alex is here too."

Dean looked back to Alexa, but she was already putting her shirt back on.

"Lexi, wait-"

"Or what?" Alexa cooed under her breath, biting her lower lip and tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Please... don't make me go out there with a half-chub."

Alexa raised her brow and set her hands on her hips.

"You'd rather hang out with your buddies with a full one?"

"Wait, no. No-"

"Babe, I'm kidding," Alexa cut in. "Don't have too much to drink and we'll meet back up here later. I love the gesture. I know you probably don't think champagne and a movie is that big, but it is to me. It shows you're trying. And that means a lot."

Dean smirked.

"Why would I ever give up on you?"

Alexa lifted herself on her toes and pecked Dean on the lips. She gave him a smile, scratched his chest, then headed for the door. Zack greeted Alexa, then bumped fists with Dean. Dean, watching Alexa leave for the elevators, gave the small pixie one more smile before following Zack.

Seth had just settled into his room. In his mind, he needed to remember to thank Zack for giving him one of the more expensive rooms like the others had. Seth didn't know how much Zack was used to him by now, but he did figure an invitation to the wedding was a good sign.

A quick knock sounded at the door. Seth set his phone down on the nightstand and hurried for the door.

"Hi..." Came the strangely soothing voice of one of Bayley's friends.

"Hey," Seth replied, trying to remember the girl's name. "Melina, right?"

Melina's lips lifted in a sassy smirk.

"Hey, you remembered my name. That's really sweet of you."

Seth chuckled awkwardly. "What's up?"

Melina checked her surroundings, then gave Seth a once over.

"Look, it's a pretty stupid cliche for bridesmaids to sleep with the groomsmen after the wedding. I noticed you don't have a girl with you, so how about we kill the stereotype and have some fun tonight? Let me get a few drinks in me and I'll meet you back up here. How's that sound?"

Now Seth knew Melina's low-cut top wasn't a comfortable fashion statement. The young man raised brow brows, then settled and chuckled when he realized Melina was actually serious.

"What's stopping us from doing this now?" Seth replied cooly.

"I'm meeting Bayley downstairs in two minutes. If you're a two-minute warrior, then I think I knocked on the wrong door."

Seth lowered his voice. "I can be a thirty-minute gladiator for you."

Melina exhaled a breathy giggle. "Cheesy and cute. I like it. See you in a bit, Seth."

Seth's eyes fell to the beauty's ass when she turned to walk away. He stepped out into the hall, watching Melina's hips sway the further she moved on.

"Yo, Seth," Rollins' attention was then taken by Dean and, funny enough, Zack. "Wanna head down with us? Alex and Zack's best man are both here. Figure drunk and disorderly is the best way to introduce myself to this guy."

Seth nodded his head.

"Yeah, man. No problem."

"What did Melina want?" Zack asked.

"Melina..." Seth trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse; Telling Zack that he was planning on sleeping with one of the bridesmaids before the wedding was probably not going to look good. "...somethin' about Bayley. I think she's looking for your room."

Zack shrugged, seemingly buying what Seth was saying. Seth fell in stride with the other two, picking up Roman when he left his room a moment after.

Thursday, July 12, 10:21 PM - Three Days Until the Wedding

Laughter and light chatter could be heard by anyone inside the Grand Floridian's ground floor bar. The young adults there for the wedding were split off in a predictable way: boys and girls. Bayley chatted with her bridesmaids about the upcoming wedding and being so grateful everyone was there. Zack threw back shots with his groomsmen (and Seth and Christian), shooting the shit and talking about anything they could.

Earlier in the evening, Zack caught up with his BPO big brother, Alex, and his best man, John Morrison. At first, none of Zack's other friends thought John was the person Zack was pointing out in the hotel lobby. It wasn't until John's face lit up and he hugged his friend did Dean, Roman and Seth fully believe the tall, golden tanned, beach guru was best friends with the cross country running future lawyer. Bayley certainly didn't think John was actually friends with Zack; She'd seen his picture before and heard stories, but she'd never seen him in person until he entered the bar with the others.

"No, but seriously," Dean spoke up. "How do you and Zack know each other?"

"School, dude," John replied. "Mrs. Green's first-grade class. We got partnered up for some stupid shit and we've been best buds ever since."

Zack nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that shit. Mrs. Green was a bitch, man."

"Did you hear she passed away last year?" John asked.

"No shit?" Zack shook his head. "No, I hadn't. Damn, dude."

Across the bar, Trish was turning back around to talk with her group of people.

"Ok, I love my boyfriend dearly," Trish stated, snickering drunkenly. "But is it crazy to think John is freaking hot?"

"Um, no," Mia replied. "Because I was thinkin' the same thing. What's the cliche? Favorite bridesmaid gets the best man, right?"

Melina stepped in. "Actually, maid of honor does. But Trish has a man, so it goes down to the next at-bat. Which is me."

Bayley giggled. "You are not allowed to sleep with any groomsmen! They all have girlfriends anyway!"

Mia, almost falling over from her alcohol intake, draped her arms around Bayley's shoulders and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much, Rosie," Mia slurred. "You need to come back home more often."

"Rosie?" Alexa asked. "What's that?"

"My middle name is Rose," Bayley verified. "But I guess when I was in middle school I used to call myself 'Bayley Rosie' even though I don't remember that at all."

"You totally did!" Melina added in. "Sixth grade. We were all from different elementary schools, but we got put at the same table in homeroom. We were the only three-person table, so we thought we were hot shit."

"'Hi, I'm Bayley Rosie'," Mia said, mimicking a child's voice. She laughed, then spoke in her normal cadence again. "You were scared of me when we first met."

"Because you always looked grumpy!" Bayley laughed.

Melina spoke up again. "Mia was the tomboy. Bayley was Miss Gigglefits. And I was..."

"A bitch," Mia added.

Melina nodded her head.

"I'll admit it. I was a total bitch. I still kinda am."

Bayley threw her arms around Melina.

"You're still one of my bestest friends though."

Inside the barroom arrived four more women. Charlotte and Becky joined Bayley at her table with apologies for showing up late and hugs for everyone around. AJ made a beeline for the bar, still upset over her argument with Dana. The aforementioned blonde didn't come down with the others to the bar, but instead stayed in her hotel room.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bayley," Charlotte proclaimed, breaking her hug with the bride-to-be. "My phone died and Becky's phone kept taking us to a hotel on the other side of town. Freaking AJ and Dana were screaming the whole time."

"I'm just glad you guys made it," Bayley told. "How were the rooms? Everything ok?"

Charlotte shrugged, her face showing mild discomfort.

"Actually, me and Becky's room only has one bed. Is there anyway we can get a day bed or maybe switch rooms?"

Bayley expressed surprise.

"Oh... I think everything's all booked up. I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"It's ok," the slender blonde sighed. "I need a drink. Next round on me?"

Bayley nodded. When Charlotte stepped away, Bayley turned her attention to Becky.

"You guys aren't dating?" Bayley asked.

Becky slowly shook her head.

"Not at all, lass. Who told you t'at?"

Bayley pointed across the room.

"Dean did."

Becky turned on her heels. She quickly spotted Dean trying to wave off Bayley's accusing finger, then he quickly sat back down and tried to act as normal as can be when Becky spotted him.

"Mother fucker," Becky muttered. She turned back to Bayley. "The room is perfect. Charlotte will jus' 'ave to be a team player."

Bayley leaned closer to Becky and lowered her voice.

"I did forget to invite Sasha on purpose. I know you guys broke up and Dean said you were fighting. It's ok though because I kinda liked you more anyway."

Becky's sour mood from the day did a complete turnaround.

"You didn' invite Sasha?" Becky asked.

Bayley shook her head, a proud smirk on her face.

"Nope! No drama allowed this weekend!"

Becky hugged the young Latina again, silently thanking her for the gesture.

Friday, July 13, 01:49 AM - Two Days Until the Wedding

Seth's night was only beginning... that is if Melina kept true to what she said earlier.

The eager young man, feeling the effects of drinking with his friends, sat at the foot of his bed. Seth had been catching alluring stares from the girl all night in the bar. Seth didn't know if she genuinely found him attractive or he was her last resort since every other guy there was already in a relationship. No matter either way. Melina was smoking hot and Seth had not had a fun night with a girl since AJ left for rehab.

Right when Seth began to wonder if Melina had changed her mind, a rapid knock came from the front door. Seth stood, smoothed the wrinkles in his t-shirt, then strode confidently over to the door.

The moment Seth started to open the entrance, the door was forced open. A tiny, furious half-Cuban woman stomped into Seth's room, taking a tipsy swipe at the young man.

"AJ?" Seth identified the intoxicated intruder.

"Oh, so you do remember my name?" AJ slurred, stumbling her way deeper into the room. "Mr. Bigshot over here wants to pretend I don't exist all night but now you remember my name."

AJ plopped face first on the bed. Seth shuffled back into the room, waiting for AJ's next unpredictable move.

"AJ..." Seth began, trying to formulate his words against the light fog over his brain. "It's... I am glad to see you."

"Oh are you?" AJ spat, rolling over and sitting up. "You saw me pouting by the bar. You did nothing. I tried calling you. Nada. I even bought you a shot of your favorite whiskey, and I still got ignored like the ugly chick at prom!"

Seth unhurriedly and cautiously sat at the foot of his bed beside the fuming woman.

"I missed you!" AJ admitted. "I wanted to tell you all about rehab... and you ignored me."

Seth felt the guilt through the haze. He was, in his heart of hearts, looking forward to seeing AJ, but he only ignored her so he didn't get any hassle from the others. Seth knew that was a bullshit way of thinking, but he didn't know how else to go about this.

Seth spoke. "Can I be honest with you?"

AJ nodded her head but said nothing.

"I wanted to kiss you the second I saw you tonight," Rollins admitted. "I wanted to take you and kiss you and tell you I didn't want you to leave ever again. That's the truth."

"I talk about you a lot in group therapy," AJ said. "Part of my... healing process is making amends with everyone. I'm still trying with Dana, but I needed to talk to you too. I shit talked you a lot, but my psychologist just tells me I'm trying to deny my stupid feelings for you."

Seth didn't respond. The writing on the wall very clearly read that AJ just admitted to liking Seth more than a casual hookup. He really didn't know how to respond to that, since he'd been wondering if he also felt something for AJ as well.

"So I'm not a limp-dick loser?" Seth joked.

"No, you are," AJ clarified. "One that I apparently need like fucking oxygen."

Seth slid his hand across the comforter, encasing his fingers around AJ's.

"That's pretty strong, AJ," Seth said.

AJ pulled her hand away. Seth furrowed his brow, then took his hand away too.

"We can't," AJ told. "As much as I want to, it would be nothing but trouble."

"Why?" Seth asked. "Who says we couldn't make it work?"

"Dana? Zelina? Any of the girls you were with in high school?"

"Yeah, but I didn't care about any of them like I care about you. I'll admit, when I cheated on Dana, you were just supposed to be a hookup. That was supposed to be the end of the story. Then you stuck around and I saw more of you and I just..."

AJ shook her head.

"Seth, you cheated on two girlfriends with me. How do you know you won't see some other chick if we were together and-"

"Because I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too."

AJ dove into Seth's arms, slamming her lips against his. AJ pulled at Seth's two-toned hair cut, moaning into the kiss when his hands gripped her ass. Seth threw his hips to the right, making the duo roll over until Seth was on top of the smaller woman.

"Whoa..."

Seth and AJ both followed the voice. Melina, her eyes wide, was standing in the entryway to the room.

"Uh, your door was wide open," Melina stated. "Uh... I'm just gonna go."

Seth pushed off the bed and AJ. AJ threw Seth a dirty look, wondering why the hell he was chasing after a girl he didn't even know. Seth stepped into the hallway, but Melina was already gone.

Seth shut the door.

AJ spoke up, her throat tightening in anger. "Why-Why was she here?"

"I was supposed to have sex with her, but you showed up," Seth said.

AJ chuckled dryly. "Oh, I ruined your happy fun time with some plastic titted skank. So sorry, Seth."

Seth faced AJ.

"What? No, AJ I'm glad you're here-"

"So you can fuck me like the little rebound I always was?" AJ stormed up to the bedroom door. Seth stepped in front of her. AJ clenched her teeth and hissed, "Seth, move right fucking now or they'll find your fucking corpse in the everglades."

"AJ, I promise I'm-"

"MOVE. NOW."

Seth stepped to the side, letting AJ leave the room and slam the door behind her. Seth, exhaling slowly, pulled frustratingly at his hair and cursed under his breath.

Roman was near a deep sleep, ready to shake off the alcohol he'd consumed that night. He was a few moments from drifting off until the strange sound of his card reader chimed.

Roman rolled to his back and a blur of blonde hair greeted his eye line. As the person pressed her lips against his, Roman knew it couldn't be anyone else other than his long-distance love.

"Hey," Ronda rasped, breaking the kiss momentarily. "There was a fucking layover in Houston. Took three hours. Sorry I'm late."

Roman grinned brightly.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked.

"Told reception I was your wife. They bought it. You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Roman's grin grew into a full smile when Ronda reached down with her hands and started to unbuckle Roman's pants. Roman chuckled gravelly, then lifted himself on his elbows and kissed his girl on the lips.

"I missed you so much," Roman whispered.

"I know, I missed you too," Ronda kissed Roman again. "I should've fucking told you to stay sober for me. I'm gonna feel like a shit fuck when you're done breaking my back."

Roman laid back, feeling his jeans loosen around his waist. Ronda pulled off her shirt, balled it up, then threw it in Roman's face.

Dean managed to keep his promise to keep the beer-drinking light. Alexa, however, did not. Dean's fiance was stumbling over her own two feet, giggling about who knows what since Dean couldn't decipher her mumbles.

"D-Dean? Baby?" Alexa giggled when Dean settled her on the bed. "I... I'm so drunk, babe!"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I can tell. How about we get you to sleep, ok? You got to make sure the wedding rehearsal goes good."

"But I promised to sex you!" Alexa giggled.

"You don't have to do that right now, Lex. You're drunk. I'm not gonna make you have sex with me right now."

"Really, no really," Alexa insisted. "Get me some ice and 7-Up and I'll be ready to rock-rock your world, Dean Ambrose!"

Dean collected the ice bucket from the dresser. Alexa was flat on her back on the bed, drunkenly singing "You'll Be in My Heart" to herself. Dean cracked a tired grin and left the room.

Becky Lynch was trying to keep herself straight, no irony intended. Throughout the evening, Becky kept up with Charlotte's intake of alcohol, but alas, she was cursed with being able to handle more than the majority of her friend group.

Lynch stood in front of a vending machine, waiting patiently for her money to read so she could get a cold bottle of soda. Dean stepped into the little sectioned off area with his ice bucket.

"Fire crotch, what's up?" Dean asked, finding the ice machine.

"Jus' 'atin' ma sobriety," Becky sourly muttered.

Dean spoke as he shoveled ice cubes into the plastic bucket. "Why's that? Don't have a buzz goin'?"

"Oh, I do. But it's no' strong enough to 'andle t'e drunk blonde girl sharin' me bed."

Dean set the ice bucket on top of the ice machine.

"Look, Beck, I'm sorry I told Bayley to book you and Queen Big Tits together, alright? I thought you and her were a thing now and I thought I was doin' you both a favor."

Becky clicked her tongue. "Charlotte says she's straigh', so no 'ope fer me."

Dean furrowed his brow in question.

"But I saw you two kissing after the Lady Titans won the conference title."

"Aye, and she gave me a peck er two when t'e got t'rown ou' of t'e playoffs, bu' I guess t'at's what straight girls do."

Becky cursed under her breath in Gaelic; The vending machine wasn't giving her the soda. Becky kicked the machine, but nothing happened. Dean slapped the side of the metallic box. After a second, two ice-cold bottles of soda fell out of the shute.

"T'anks," Becky murmured.

Dean talked again, trying to extend some advice. "Look, as a guy engaged to a bi-curious woman, I can confidently say that, no matter how much they hound over man meat, even the straightest chick is a little bi. Like, seriously, when Alexa I first started going out, she needed my thing in or around her mouth all the-"

"I go' it," Becky cut in.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Dean asked. "There's a reason she keeps trying. She wants it. Just... ease into it instead of forcing her to make a decision."

"Righ'. T'anks, lad. Gonna marry a girl who likes girls, eh? Must be t'e luckiest man alive."

Dean muttered under his breath. "You'd fuckin' think so."

Becky wished Dean a good night and left. Dean bought Alexa her soda of choice, as well as one for himself, then collected his ice bucket again and headed back for his room.

To no real surprise, when Dean returned to his hotel room he found Alexa out cold on top of the comforter. Dean chuckled at the sight, then put the ice and beverages in the mini-fridge to keep cool. Dean kicked off his shoes and pants and pulled back the covers. Alexa woke up briefly enough to get under the comforter, but she was out cold again in an instant. Dean tucked his beloved into bed, then climbed on the other side to get some much-needed rest.

Friday, July 13, 09:45 AM - Two Days Until the Wedding

Wedding rehearsal was underway. Outside, in the sunny Floridian weather, the final set pieces for the Ryder-Martinez ceremony was being put together.

Zack, dressed down casually despite what he would eventually wear on Sunday, stood at the end of what was set to be the aisle. The pastor assigned to the wedding had met with Zack and Bayley earlier in the day. Zack wasn't very religious, but Bayley mentioned it was important to her mom that they were married by a church official.

Alexa, holding her spot on the opposite side of Dean, was calling the shots. Dean found it both humorous and scary how serious Alexa took everything going into today.

"Ok, we're all good," Alexa announced when Melina took the final spot on the bride's side. "Roman will walk back with Melina after the ceremony and we'll all go right into the dining hall for the reception. Nice and simple. Even my dorky boyfriend couldn't mess this up."

"Eh, we'll see," Dean shot back, flashing his girl a smirk.

Bayley, holding Roman's arm, took her spot at the beginning of the aisle near the back row of the chairs.

"Not too late to back out," Dean said over his shoulder to Zack. "It's just practice. Ruby is down by the docks refueling the tour boats. I say hope in and take off."

"Fuck. Off." Zack replied.

"Think about it, Zack. One girl for the rest of your life," Dean caught Alexa's evil glare. "I'm quoting Old School, baby. You know I love you."

Alex Riley slapped Dean upside the head.

"Shut up, Dean."

"What the fuck? I'm not a pledge anymore. I can kick your ass," Dean fired back.

"I know. I'm just slapping you cuz you're a little bitch."

Dean turned and jokingly punched the older boy in the shoulder.

"She does look pretty good, Z-man," John told Zack. "Even in Disney sweats. You did good, man."

Zack watched Bayley giggle bashfully as she gradually walked down the aisle, the two of them never breaking eye contact.

"I know, man," Zack stated with a proud smile.

Roman and Bayley stepped up to the end of the aisle.

Alexa spoke up again. "Zack takes Bayley by the hand. Roman takes his spot. Then we begin the whole thing."

The pastor stood between Zack and Bayley. He was an older man, definitely no stranger to officiating weddings. Also a native Floridian, judging by his sandals and floral print button-down shirt.

"I won't go into details just to save daylight," the old man stated with a chuckle. "Basically I'll talk about God bringing you two together and yadda yadda, I'm sure I'm boring you already. Then you'll read your vows and I'll officially declare you man and wife."

"Then we shake hands," Zack said, making a few others laugh.

"Then you walk down the aisle straight into the hotel," Alexa said. "Then we all have dinner and dance and you guys head over to Cinderella's castle and spend the night in the secret suite."

Zack breathed a chuckle. Bayley giggled and hugged her fiance, popping his back as she squeezed him.

"Two more days, babe," Zack said.

"Two more days!" Bayley replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A Match Made in Heaven pt. 2

Friday, July 13, 10:02 AM - Two Days Until the Wedding

Ruby really did need to refuel the tour boats down by the docks. It was part of her job and, though not the biggest pain in the ass, it took almost an hour and just seemed tedious whenever Ruby's supervisor asked her to do it.

The task at hand this day was a no different level of boring. But today came with a pleasant surprise in the form of Ruby's ex's best friend. Seth offered to his assistance with the refueling, cleaning, and performing any small maintenance on the speed boats. Ruby made a pass about having to deep clean the subaquatic part of one of the fancier boats kept behind the hotel by one of the wealthier guests, but then Seth started to do just that when Ruby's back was turned and she had to stop him while nearly laughing herself hoarse.

"And Cabo was fuckin' weird," Seth recalled, telling Ruby a story while he power washed some grime from the side of the tour boats. "Have you ever been to Mexico?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I've barely been outside Florida, dude."

"It's actually pretty cool," Seth continued, keeping to his given duty. "They didn't ID at the hotel we were staying at. The drinking age is eighteen, I think, so it didn't really matter, but it's still pretty sweet. What'd Miami do for Spring Break?"

"A lot of people went to LA," Ruby recalled, checking the fuel gauges on the boats Seth wasn't working on. "Some people just went home for the week. I hung out with a few friends that didn't go anywhere."

"That's cool too," Seth switched off the power washer. "Shit, I might do that if BPO doesn't make us go to, like, Canada or somethin' weird."

Ruby hopped off the last boat she needed to expect. Seth sipped at a can of diet soda Ruby had given him when he first arrived to help her. The task was supposed to take Ruby an hour, but, since Seth was apparently eager to help, it took just under forty minutes.

"That should do it," Ruby said. "This shit typically takes a while, but you made it go a million times faster."

Seth shrugged.

"Wasn't too bad, man. Just needed somethin' to do."

"Somethin' to do?" Ruby repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"You wanted to help me wash and refuel the tour boats out of the kindness of your heart?" Ruby asked.

"I guess."

Ruby crossed her arms, her black lipstick lifted in a small, hardly noticeable skeptical smirk.

"What's the real reason you came down here?" Ruby asked. "You barely spoke to me in high school. Fuck, I'm pretty sure you avoided me like the plague. What's up?"

Seth checked over his shoulder in the direction of the hotel. He shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh as he turned back towards Ruby.

"I'm avoiding AJ," the young man admitted. "And I'm not really into the whole 'let's all stand around and pretend this is the wedding when it isn't' thing."

"You mean rehearsal?" Ruby snickered.

"Yeah. It's weird. Like, can't people just do it in one go the day of?" Seth asked.

"The same could be said about football practice," Ruby fired back sassily.

Seth scoffed. "Yeah, no. You can't compare a wedding at fuckin' Disney World with the greatest sport known to man."

Ruby scrunched her face.

"I wasn't talking about MMA..."

"Ha ha," Seth laughed sarcastically, baiting a quick chuckle from Ruby.

Ruby stole Seth's can of soda. Before Seth could protest, Ruby finished off what was left. She inhaled through her nose, then burped and chuckled at the annoyed look on Seth's face.

"Why are you hiding from AJ?" Ruby asked. "She seems harmless enough."

"Have you met her?" Seth inquired, thinking about all the mischief the tiny Latina usually got into.

"Yeah. For like two seconds. Seems like a cool chick."

Seth spoke. "She is. I like her a lot. We... had a fight last night and instead of getting a shiv through my throat, I'm just gonna let her cool off before I try any shit."

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds a lot like high school. You haven't changed a bit, Seth. Although to be fair, the same Seth I grew up with wouldn't have come down here and helped me with the boats. So, thanks."

Seth shrugged as he talked. "To be fair, you were the only girlfriend Dean had that I could stand. And Summer was a huge bitch. It was cool talking to you again... even though..."

"We didn't really talk during school?" Ruby chortled.

"Yeah, but you liked a lot of the same shit I did and you kept Dean out of trouble when Rome and I weren't around. I always thought you were alright."

"Just alright?" Ruby quizzed lightly.

"Hardly bearable," Seth shot back.

Ruby verbally expressed a faux laugh, but the middle finger she threw Seth was real. Seth flashed his buddy's ex a grin before heading back up the hill towards the hotel. Ruby collected her cleaning supplies and, with one more check to make sure she finished everything, followed the trail leading back to the Grand Floridian.

Friday, July 13, 11:22 AM - Two Days Until the Wedding

CRACK!

"Ohhhhhhhh! What the fuck?"

Never in his entire life had Zack gotten a massage; His parents like to, a lot more than probably appropriate, but Zack was never really open to the idea of a stranger touching his body while he was wearing just a towel. Bayley was persistent in her desire to get the full spa treatment since she never had the chance to have one in her entire life. Zack agreed to attend with Bayley, finding it only momentarily awkward when the female masseuse's eyes nearly popped from her head when Zack disrobed and laid on the table.

While Zack was belly down on a traditional massage table, Bayley was sitting upright in a soft-as-feathers chair while another woman rubbed her feet and shoulders as well as any other "high-tension" areas.

CRACK!

"MMMMMM! KELLY CLARKSON!" Zack hollered into the headrest.

The cracking and popping sound every once in a while came from Zack's back and shoulders. According to the woman pressing down on his muscles and joints, Zack carried a lot of stress in those areas. Zack didn't know what that meant exactly, but he quickly put two and two together when his shoulders popped back into "correct alignment."

Bayley giggled, finding Zack's outbursts one of the best parts about this massage.

"Having fun, baby?" Bayley asked her boyfriend.

"I'm alright," Zack admitted. "It feels fantastic, actually. I'm just very new to this whole thing."

Bayley wiggled her freshly-painted toes on her left foot.

"I like it a lot," Bayley chirped. "I've never had a spa day like this. It's super duper awesome. Even more awesome because I get to do it with my future hubby."

The massage therapist pushed her thumbs into the middle of Zack's back, then pushed them down the length of his spine to his tailbone; Several loud pops sounding from Zack's muscles, indicating the air pockets between certain parts of his body were breaking.

"AH! WHY?" Zack cried.

Bayley covered her mouth with both hands, laughing so hard her face turned red and she nearly couldn't catch her breath.

Zack's masseuse gave him the go-ahead to roll over onto his front. Zack faced the ceiling, snickering under his breath when he noticed Bayley's bright red blush.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Bay," Zack groaned. "I'm taking a long nap after this."

Bayley lightly shook her head.

"Nope. We have lunch with my mom, remember? She really wants to try Enchanted Rose. It's Beauty and the Beast theme too."

"What is everyone else doing?" Zack asked. "Like, your bridesmaids."

Bayley shrugged.

"Dunno. Mia wanted to call Shelley and yell at her for canceling on me, but Melina talked her out of it. I think they're by the pool right now."

Zack said, "I thought you had a bridesmaid missing. Why'd she cancel?"

"Said she was too busy," Bayley sighed. "Her loss. I'm not gonna let a meanie ruin my wedding day."

"Good," Zack braced for more pain as the woman standing over him started to rub his chest. Luckily, nothing hurt this time.

Friday, July 13, 12:01 PM - Two Days Until the Wedding

Dean, for the first time in a long time, felt at ease with his girlfriend chatting lightly with her equally tiny best friend. Had this been a few months prior, just before the school year let out, Dean probably would've been on edge the entire time. But, with the light atmosphere surrounding the eventual marriage of two people he cared about dearly, and the fact that AJ was abnormally less hyper as of late, Dean decided to let his guard down since he figured there was no real reason to be worried about anything other than the blonde-haired pixie snuggled close under his arm.

Dean, Alexa, and AJ occupied a hot tub in the heart of the Grand Floridian. It was Alexa's idea to spend a little time with her fiance while they sipped the champagne Dean bought and spent a few unproblematic hours together. Dean's smirk did sour a little when AJ showed up since he figured she was just going to try and stir the pot and get under Dean's skin. Fortunately, AJ instead greeted her two one-time Spring Break lovers with a gentle hug and sat far enough away from them to let Alexa and Dean have their time together but close enough so she could still make light chit-chat with her best friend.

"I really don't wanna ruin the moment or anything," AJ said for, at least, the fourth time. "I'm just supposed to make amends with people I want to continue having a relationship with... non-sexual, obviously... unless..."

Alexa giggled. "No, AJ. I'm actually really glad you're talking to us about it."

"Good. I'm happy you aren't trying to chase me off with a broken champagne bottle, Dean."

Dean smirked.

"I don't have a single worry in the world right now, AJ. Now, if you try to get in my wife's pants..."

AJ snickered, but her eyes did fall to the water in front of her.

"Yeah, I... did a lot of fucked up shit. I don't want you guys to break up. Dean really is the perfect guy for you, Lexi. I swear on the lives of Jeff and Nacho."

While Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, Alexa glided across the warm water to embrace her best friend. AJ offered a quick, yet appropriate kiss on the cheek before Alexa returned to Dean's side.

Dean spoke up. "How is it at that place? Like, I've never been to a group home for... crazies?"

AJ shrugged.

"It's definitely never not interesting. When my roommate's off her meds, she thinks she's a knight of Hell. There's a guy there that thinks he's from the jungle. There's this really tall fucker who thinks he's a dinosaur. And one really weird, but really sweet Asian guy, who likes to rub baby oil all over himself."

"Oh, so the usual?" Dean joked.

AJ chuckled. "Pretty much. They adjusted my meds too. That's why I'm not threatening to castrate anyone named Seth or Dana. Where is that asshole anyway?"

"Seth? Fuck if I know," Dean commented.

"I think I saw Dana sunbathing," Alexa chimed in.

AJ stood up out of the water.

"I'll go try to talk to her again. Fucking won't shut up and let me talk for two seconds before we gotta make it about Seth or the weird shit I used to make her do with nacho cheese."

While AJ adjusted her swimsuit and left the hot tub, Dean and Alexa shared a perplexed expression about AJ's off-hand remark regarding processed dairy.

"Do you want me to ask room service to bring up nacho-"

"No," Alexa stepped in, sternly cutting her fiance off.

"Okie dokie," Dean noticed one of the hotel workers approaching their spot. "Oh, just in time."

Alexa watched the employee set a ceramic bowl next to Dean. Dean thanked the young man with a grin discreetly slid him a twenty-dollar bill when they shook hands.

"What's that?" Alexa asked.

Dean picked a fresh red piece of fruit from the bowl and brought it to Alexa's lips. Alexa opened her mouth, then bit down on the fruit. Alexa moaned in delight, tasting sweet and chocolate at the same time.

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" Bliss asked, licking her lips.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean confirmed. "Champagne, strawberries, and a little alone time for today. Whenever you're ready, we can head upstairs and change. I have a spot waiting for us in Narcoosee's. I'm positive I didn't pronounce that right."

Alexa's eyes softened. She leaned into her lover, pressing her lips first to his chin, then his lips. Dean gently slid his hand back and forth over Alexa's back, even stealing a quick squeeze on her ass before she sat down again.

"I love you so much," Alexa cooed.

"I love you too, darlin'," Dean stated. "And don't think this is just because I want us to get back to having sex again. I would like to at some point, but I've thought about what you said the other day. We really do need to make more time for each other, even after summer break is over. I promise, on my life, that I'll make more time for you. Less fighting, less bullshit, less accusing you of shit. Just us being us and making those other assholes jealous of how cool we are."

Alexa almost started to tear up, but she fought the sensation and instead leaned into Dean for another kiss. She pressed into him deeper this time, poking his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Dean's hands clenched at his sides on the edges of the tub where they rested; Alexa's left hand, under the cover of the pool jets, massaged Dean's groin so slowly and so expertly that Dean nearly ruined his only good pair of trunks.

Dean separated the kiss but kept his voice low and his head right next to Alexa's.

"You don't need to reward me with sex just because I'm trying harder," Dean whispered. "I don't expect anything in return... except marriage and a few kids... maybe a knee rub after a football game."

Alexa giggled, then lowered her voice also. "I never said we were having sex. Just making sure you know how good you got it, babe."

Dean grinned, then pecked Alexa on the lips one more time when she took her hand back and settled next to him.

Friday, July 13, 12:14 PM - Two Days Until the Wedding

Dana's early afternoon started off the way she wanted with a light lunch and a few mimosas. The only plan she had for the rest of the day was working on her tan, then probably finding out what everyone else was up to and joining them. What she didn't have planned was her pint-sized ex interrupting her sunbathing and asking to talk with her. Dana didn't think she had to deal with AJ face-to-face that much during the weekend. She really didn't expect AJ to be far calmer than she was during the adventure to Orlando. And Dana really didn't expect to find herself in the women's locker room, biting her fist to muffle her high-pitched breathing, while AJ knelt in front of her with her face buried between her legs.

AJ pulled her swimsuit top back over her perky chest. She wiped the thin layer of cum from her bottom lip with the heel of her hand, then slid Dana's bikini bottoms back up her shapely legs.

"Breathe," AJ muttered to her ex.

Dana exhaled sharply. "I am," she gasped. "What.. why did... why did we do that?"

"It's the only way I can get you to talk to me," AJ sighed. "I'm not going to beg for you to take me back or even be my casual lesbian fuck buddy when I come back to SU. I just want you to sit still for a minute so I can fucking apologize."

Dana sat on a bench in the changing cubicle she and AJ were hiding in. AJ decided to stay standing before Dana.

AJ began talking. "Look, Dana, what I put you through this last year was complete bullshit. I shouldn't have expected you to say yes to marrying me or even keep hooking up with me. I know I was just supposed to be a rebound, but I couldn't accept that. I'm sorry I fucked with you."

Dana sighed. "AJ, if you think it was all bad last semester then you're wrong. You really are one of my best friends. I don't want that to change. Should we stop sneaking off to fuck? Yeah, definitely, but I don't want to stop hanging out with you."

AJ nodded slowly.

"I don't either. I just... you learn a lot about yourself when you're forced to go to group therapy every day. I've learned that I'm really fucking codependent on people and I didn't exactly take my dad's death very well."

"You're not supposed to take it well, AJ," Dana gently pointed out.

"Yeah, but letting shit get out of control to the point that I was fucking Seth on a daily basis?"

Dana nodded.

"Ok, that is pretty messed up."

"See?"

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to blame you for it. If you refused to get help and it kept getting worse, then yeah I would be pissed. But you found help. You're going to therapy, your meds are fixed now. Maybe I'll miss going to Denny's at one AM with you after showering together, but I'll always have that memory."

AJ chuckled. "I'm still too scared to drive by that place."

Dana spread her arms. AJ walked into Dana's embrace, burying her nose in Dana's sandy-blonde hair.

"I am sorry I left without talking to you," Dana said, separating the hug. "Leaving a note after you proposed to me was fucking bullshit."

"It really was," AJ quipped.

Dana curled her fingers around the waistline of AJ's swimsuit bottoms.

"Want me to return the favor?" Dana asked. "One more for the road?"

AJ shook her head.

"That's fine, Dana. These meds have my fucking hormones everywhere except my pants. It's fucking bullshit."

KNOCK KNOCK

"We're having a moment!" AJ yelled back at whoever was interrupting her and Dana.

Dana took AJ by the hand. They exchanged one more quick kiss, then ventured out of the changing cubicle. AJ smacked Dana on the ass once they stepped outside of the locker room. Dana flashed her friend a smile, then returned to her lounger.

Across the pool, AJ spotted Seth chatting with Ruby. AJ thought about trying to reconcile with him as well, but decided not to since she didn't want to risk ruining his apparent good time, judging by the smile on his face or how often Ruby was laughing at one of his probably stupid jokes.

Friday, July 13, 06:32 PM - Two Days Until the Wedding

Dean's focus flickered between Roman and Ronda. If the unspoken tension wasn't a dead give away that these two were at a completely different level of their relationship, the subtle glances Ronda threw her boyfriend or the fingernail marks on Roman's neck basically told the world what had happened during the day and why neither person was hardly seen.

Roman and Ronda looked up at Dean at the same time. Dean, like a disapproving parent, slowly shook his head and tutted his tongue.

"Sin," Dean hissed.

Ronda tried to hide a laugh by sipping her wine. Roman tugged at the collar of his shirt like he was trying to make it fit better, but he was really showing off the claw marks in his clavicle to his adoptive brother. Dean caught on right away and showcased his discomfort with a groan of disgust, but he did shrug and high five his brother right after.

All those involved with the wedding in some form or another had gathered together for dinner. Zack took up one end of the table with his very soon-to-be bride seated to his right. John Morrison was in the middle of retelling stories from his and Zack's past when SU wasn't even on the horizon. Bayley tuned in with rapt attention, learning about the many misadventures her fiance liked to get into before they knew each other.

After a little convincing from the bride, Ruby joined everyone else at the dinner table. She sat beside Seth, making light chatter while she enjoyed a few glasses of wine and the first few courses of dinner. Seth pretended not to notice the curious eyes from across the table, whom of which belonged to the troublesome AJ Lee. AJ sat in silence, switching her attention between Bayley's adorable giggling and Seth's overeagerness to make himself look like a decent human being. Seth also tried to miss eye contact with Melina's glare, who was clearly still unhappy about their ruined moment the night before.

Dean and Alexa sat across from Roman and Ronda. Beside Dean was Becky, who in turn sat next to Charlotte. Ambrose held Alexa's hand on the surface of the table; He listened along to John's stories at the head of the table, but he inwardly smiled to himself when he picked up the light chitchat Becky and Charlotte exchanged.

John chuckled. "Tell them who taught you how to run so fast."

"Natural skill," Zack insisted with a grin.

"Really? You sure it wasn't all those times running from the cops when we'd get caught 'ding-dong ditching'?" John asked.

Bayley gasped. "Zackary Matthew Ryder! You naughty boy!"

"Bet you didn't know about a lot of this, huh?" John asked his best friend's fiance. "Wait until you hear about the dumb shit we used to pull when we were camp counseling."

"Dude, don't-"

"Hush," Bayley chirped, cutting Zack's plea short. "I need to hear this."

Seth leaned close to Ruby's ear. "Remind never to get married."

Ruby snickered. "I'll text you."

Across the table, AJ held her head up with the palms of her hands resting under her chin. Gradually, she slipped her sandal off. With her bare foot, she traced the inside of Seth's leg. Seth jumped in his seat, knocking over a salt shaker. Rollins looked across the table a the tiny woman feeling him up.

AJ silently mouthed "I need to talk to you."

"Now?" Seth mimed.

"Eventually," AJ replied without sound.

Seth nodded his head. AJ tuned back into John's story while nibbling on what was left of the complimentary bread rolls. Seth set his arm around the back of Ruby's chair without giving it much evaluation. Ruby noticed, but she didn't say anything; She just smiled to herself and sipped more wine.

Charlotte made small talk with Trish. Becky kept to herself while she listened to her friend's exchange with the outgoing ZBZ president. Things were perfectly normal between Flair and Lynch, but the suggestive glances from Dean every, what felt like, two seconds made Becky roll her eyes each time he glanced over his shoulder to check on the redhead.

John stood up from his seat.

"I'll admit, I think I embarrassed you enough, bro," he said, holding his wine glass. "Before the entree gets here, I just gotta say that I'm proud of you, man. You're getting married in a day and a half. That's freaking insane, dude. But I wish nothing but good things for you and Bayley. Seriously. Cheers, man."

Everyone toasted to the almost newlyweds future. Soon after, the main course (gourmet mac and cheese with steak, steamed vegetables, and garlic mashed potatoes) arrived and the mass array of young adults enjoyed a meal together.

Saturday, July 14, 09:10 AM - One Day Until the Wedding

Seth's day started bright and early. He wasn't expecting a knock at the door this early in the morning, but at this point, he was ready for anything. Rollins expected to answer the door and meet the heated stare of one of his least favorite, favorite people: AJ Lee. Seth dressed in a t-shirt that didn't have a music group logo or one he hadn't already worn and slid on his best cargo shorts.

Instead of the pint-sized trouble maker he expected once he unlocked the door, Seth was greeted by the warm smile of Ruby Riott. The young woman stood out in the hallway, looking like she had been up for quite some time judging by how well put together she looked in her work uniform and flawless dark lipstick and eye shadow.

"Ruby, hey," Seth said, his voice still gravelly from slumber. "What's up? Need help scrubbing the boats again?"

Ruby tutted her tongue. "Give me some credit, man. I ain't just gonna use you for work shit. No, I was thinking about taking a walk by the water. Wanted some company so I thought I'd ask. It's cool if you don't want to, I mean."

Seth shrugged.

"No, I'll come with. Sounds like a pretty cool idea."

Ruby stepped back to allow Seth to join her in the hall. With that, Ruby led the way out of the hotel and out-back by the docks.

The two former classmates walked side by side down the shoreline. They made light chatter about anything that came to mind. Ruby instinctively tidied up anything she found that was otherwise out of place. Seth tried to do the same, but he was the last to notice something until Ruby cursed under her breath before picking up some trash or fixing a misplaced flowerpot.

"I thought they're paying you to relax this weekend," Seth asked when Ruby adjusted some patio furniture.

Ruby huffed. "You'd think so, but the jerks that work here don't give a shit about upkeep. Better do it myself so I can't get blamed for it later."

"Fair," Seth figured.

Ruby bent over to move a few throw pillows. Seth, for possibly the first time in his entire life, scanned Ruby's anatomy, mainly her shapely backside in her skin-tight work pants. Seth cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged to himself. Ruby stood up after making the small adjustment.

"Pain in the fucking ass," Ruby muttered, shaking her head.

"Me or the losers that work here?" Seth asked.

Ruby sounded a single "ha!" before shaking her head.

"Them. Well, both technically."

Seth started walking beside Ruby again. This time, Ruby promised not to think about what looked wrong for the sake of her own sanity.

"You're actually pretty cool," Seth praised. "I don't know why we didn't hang out more."

Ruby smirked.

"You told me you couldn't be friends with someone who's gone down on Dean."

Seth furrowed his brow.

"When did I say that?"

"Sophmore year; You were drunk," Ruby stated. "Don't worry, it only keeps me up most nights; The guy who got around our school more than chlamydia."

Seth chuckled. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I don't remember saying that, but I wish I didn't. It's actually nice hanging out with a chick from high school who doesn't want to kill me."

"Oh, I do," Ruby said, making Seth chuckle some more. "I just promised myself not to get arrested this year."

"I just don't really remember us talking that much," Seth said.

"We didn't but it's no big deal," Ruby flashed Seth a smile. "You have until Monday to make up for it. All four years of your bullshit."

Seth let Ruby walk a little ways ahead of him. He followed her gradual saunter with his smirk.

"My bullshit?" Seth echoed.

Ruby spun on her heels.

"You try going down on the third hottest chick in school and then listen to her bitch about how much of a 'fucking limpdick loser' Seth Rollins is."

"Maria?"

"Yeah, man."

Seth asked, "If she's number three, who's number one?"

Ruby scoffed. "Me, clearly."

"I could agree with that," Seth admitted.

Ruby was taken aback for a moment, but she quickly fired back a playful insult to save the conversation from getting into awkward territory.

"Slow your roll, limpdick," Ruby chastised light-heartedly.

"Why is everyone's go-to 'limpdick'?" Seth questioned without expecting an answer.

Ruby snickered, rolling her baby browns and gradually shaking her head, making her nightly dark locks sway from side to side. She cocked her head, signaling to Seth to join her.

"Look," Ruby pointed out over the horizon. "Sunrise over Disney. It's fucking gorgeous."

Seth scanned his eyes over Ruby, taking in each detail from the sleeve tats peeking out from under her shirtsleeves to the way the dark green highlights in her hair seemed to glow in the early morning sun.

"Yeah, it is," he mused aloud.

Ruby caught Seth's eye. Her initial instinct was to shove Rollins on his ass and cuss him out for looking at her like she was more than a buddy, but she found herself rocking on her feet while wondering if she could get away with a peck or two on Seth's cheek without anyone finding out.

Seth's phone buzzed, breaking the staring contest between him and Ruby. Ruby cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head.

Seth read the text notification he received.

My room. Three o'clock. Don't be late or I'm disowning you

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Dean," Seth revealed, showing Ruby his phone. "I have no idea what he's got going through his head, but it's usually never good."

Ruby shrugged.

"Beats the fuck out of me. I have some shit we can do until then."

For some reason or another, Seth's core heated up at the sound of that particular sentence rolling off of Ruby's lips. Was it sultry? Perhaps not, but judging by the sudden tightening of his shorts, Seth's anatomy obviously heard the words come off provocatively.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

Ruby pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. Seth wasn't sure if she was being flirty or trying to mess with him. Either way, the intoxicating feeling Ruby's alluring gaze made Seth's mind think of all kinds of "activities" she might have in store for the two of them.

"Two words..." Ruby whispered. "Boat. Cleaning."

"Oh, fuck off!" Seth exclaimed, causing Ruby to burst out laughing.

After Ruby found her bearings again, she led Seth back to the docks. Disappointingly so, she actually needed to clean the boats but, with Seth's aid again, it wouldn't take as long as it normally would.

Saturday, July 14, 03:02 PM - One Day Until the Wedding

Zack's most recent brief fling with his soon-to-be bride ended just a heartbeat ago with both halves of the young couple giggling together under the covers. Bayley requested ice for her hand, complaining about carpal tunnel forming from how often she liked "pleasing" her fiance due to the fact they couldn't have sex. Zack, since he had no reason to deny the request, redressed before departing the hotel room following a soft kiss to Bayley's lips.

"Hurry back, Prince Charming," the tone in which those words rolled of his fiance's lips made Zack shiver and hurry the process quicker in order to get back to his 'Cinderella'.

Zack scooped ice into his room's complimentary ice bucket. His mind was still on Bayley who, as far as he knew, was still lying topless back in their hotel room. Zack grinned bashfully, silently thanking the Heavens that Bayley wanted sex more now than she did when they first experimenting with each other's bodies.

Of course, Ryder also questioned his own luck in finding the love of his life so early on. He wasn't sure how grand his luck was, or which guardian angel had his back this whole time, but the fact that he was marrying the greatest woman he ever met in a matter of hours still confused Zack in the best way.

"Bayley's the freakin' best," Zack muttered to himself.

With the ice bucket now nearly overflowing, Zack's next step was returning back to his room. He stopped in front of the vending machine, thinking he could use a snack before dinner. He thought of his fiance once again, spotting a bag of lightly salted pretzels slated in the "A1" spot. Zack popped a few quarters into the machine, deciding on Bayley's favorite treat and a bag of potato chips for himself.

With thoughts of Bayley playing in his mind like a sappy rom-com movie, Zack turned to leave the sectioned off part of the hallway. Before he knew it, everything went black as a burlap sack covered his head. Zack fought back, wildly thrashing as four sets of strong hands dragged him into the hallway. Zack dropped to his knees, trying to make it as difficult as possible for his apparent abductors, but they easily lifted him back to his feet and made him walk.

Zack then realized they stopped walking. All of a sudden, Ryder felt the room start a steady descent. They were in an elevator; The strange part wasn't even that, but the fact that he could hear some of his "captors" trying to conceal snickers.

"What's going on?" Zack asked, staring back at the darkness surrounding him.

"Shut your mouth or we'll kill your family!"

"Dude!"

"What? It's for dramatic effect."

The disembodied voices sounded familiar, but Zack couldn't match a face with them. Just as soon as he was put on the elevator, Zack was grabbed under his arms again and led forward. Zack wondered why none of the hotel staff was doing anything to stop this, but he also wondered why the kidnappers around him kept laughing and snickering, not in a sinister way per se, but like this was all a practical joke.

Zack felt the crisp early afternoon air brush over his arms. Zack was outside now, being led to God knows where. After a moment, one of his abductors pushed on Zack's head, helping him duck into a vehicle.

"Watch your step, monster dong."

Zack lifted his foot into the back of whatever it was he was being forced into. Zack felt some kind of carpeting on his toes, which confused him even more.

"Dude, sit."

Zack did as he was told. The second he relaxed into the strangely soft leather, the bag was pulled back from his eyes.

A wave of cheers greeted Zack as his eyes began to adjust. Once they did, he squinted into the dim lighting of a stretch limousine. To his right, John Morrison was extending a can of beer to him. Zack, still pleasantly confused about what was going on, accepted the beer.

"What's going on?" Zack asked with a chuckle.

Seth, Dean, Roman, John, Alex, Christian, Braun Strowman, and, surprisingly, Becky Lynch.

"This was all Braun's idea," Dean revealed, sipping his own can of cheap beer. "He got in early and suggested we kidnap your ass and bring you out in the middle of nowhere to murder you!"

Seth spoke. "Yeah, as you can see, Dean got started on the drinking before us..."

Dean exclaimed a quick "yep!" before polishing off his drink.

Seth continued. "It's your last day as a bachelor. We figured you could use a night out."

Zack grinned widely, an excited laugh sounding from his lips.

"You brought Becky?" Zack asked.

"Saturdays are for the boys," Christian stated. "Bex is one of the boys. She's probably banged more chicks than any of us combined, so she's more than eligible enough for 'bro' status."

Becky spoke up. "I came fer t'e beer."

The group shared a laugh. Roman turned to the driver and told him they were all ready to go. The driver flashed the back of the limo a "thumbs up" and started to leave the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked.

"You'll see, bromigo," John assured, slapping a hand on Zack's shoulder.

Bayley expected her lover to return in little to no time at all. After almost twenty minutes, left to her own devices and quickly losing her patience, Bayley rolled out of bed and covered her top half with her favorite hoodie. Bayley wondered if she could make it to the vending machines with only her underwear covering the lower part of her body in a way to excite Zack into coming back to the room faster, but she decided against it and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Just as Bayley unlatched the security chain on her door, a light rapping sounded on the other side. Bayley furrowed her brow, confused since Zack had a keycard.

"SURPRISE!"

Bayley's heart nearly leaped from her chest. Laughing heartily, the bride-to-be stepped aside to let the small ensemble of women to enter her hotel room. Alexa, Charlotte, Trish, Mia, Melina, AJ, Sarah Logan, Ronda, and Dana filed into the room offering hugs and congratulations about the forthcoming wedding. Bayley turned to shut the door, but a strong hand kept her from doing so.

"Disney Park services," Ruby announced, pushing a cart into the room. "Just kidding. I did bring you a present though."

Bayley's eyes popped, her attention fully on the vast array of cakes, cookies, and other delicacies Ruby wheeled in. Taking a cupcake for each hand, Bayley turned back to the park employee.

"Present?" Bayley chirped gleefully. "You didn't have to, Ruby! The dessert cart is already super duper awesome."

"Yeah but I get an employee discount at all gifts shop this park touches so I got you a little somethin'."

Ruby removed a sash from the sparkly pink gift bag. Bayley giggled and bowed her head, letting Ruby place the piece of fabric over her shoulders. Ruby then dug a glittery tiara from the bag and placed it around the crown of Bayley's head.

"There. Perfect," Ruby said.

Bayley read the sash; In fancy pink calligraphy, the word "Princess" stood proudly etched in the silk decoration. Bayley tried like crazy not to let herself tear up. Realizing there was no hope from stopping the tears, Bayley threw her arms around Ruby and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, ok," Ruby grunted, feeling like her ribs were giving out. "I assume this means you like it?"

Bayley nodded, her eyes reddened with tears of joy.

"I love it so much," Bayley turned to the rest of the room. "I'm a Disney Princess, you guys."

Bayley, giggling with the light cheers she received, joined everyone else for whatever they had in store for her.

Saturday, July 14, 05:12 PM - One Day Until the Wedding

The name "Poisoned Apple" sounded like a bad gimmick bar that tried to attract Disney tourists without actually being part of the property. Zack thought that was the case every time Dean drunkenly reminded the groom that's where they were headed. Zack would much rather be in bed with his bubbly fiance than a lame dive place, but he was having fun talking with his pals while they continuously supplied him with free beer.

Things took a rather peculiar turn when Zack heard thumping club music from outside as the limo came to a gradual halt. Realizing something was up and he wasn't being told the full story about where they were going.

"Oh, my god," Zack thought, stepping out of the limousine. The first thing that met his line of sight upon exiting the vehicle was the sign to the 'bar'. The second thing he noticed made him sigh heavily: a small neon sign under the main one that read 'gentlemen's club xxx'.

"Dean-"

"What? This wasn't my idea!" Dean insisted.

Zack looked around the group of guys around him. A few shook their heads and shrugged until Zack looked upon the fiery hair and proud smirk of Becky Lynch.

"Really, Becky?" Zack chuckled.

"Yep," Becky stated simply, slapping a hand on Zack's shoulder. "It's yer day tomorrow. It's t'e boy's day today."

"I wanna hang out with her more," Christian stated, baiting a few laughs from the others.

Zack, insisting his future wife would kill him if he went inside, reluctantly followed his friends, though he'd be lying if he said his curiosity was at an all-time high; Zack had never been to a gentlemen's club before, so he didn't really know what to expect, but he'd seen plenty of movies where a group of people was in the same situation he and his friends were in, so it couldn't be that bad.

The bouncer nodded for the group to enter. The large, tough-looking man didn't even bother to card the group, which was surprising, but not as hilarious as the look he gave Becky when she waved at the man as she walked by.

The lights were turned down, loud pop music thumped the walls, strobe lights flashed as many gorgeous women strutted by. Becky, taking the lead at the front of the pack of mind-boggled boys, whispered something to the hostess who, nodding with a smile, waved over to the DJ. The music cut out and the hostess grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies, we have a very special guest who just arrived," the woman cooed into the mic. "Mr. Zack Ryder is here for his bachelor party! You know what that means..."

A small wave of cheering came from around the bar. Three women, each with different shades of exotic hair color, approached the group of young men.

"Who's the lucky one?" One of the girls asked.

Braun shoved Zack forward, who sheepishly grinned and raised his hand. Two of the girls took Zack by each of his hands and led him to the main stage in the center of the club. Zack stood center stage, waiting for whatever was next. The third girl, who had disappeared backstage for a moment, returned with a folding chair. The two girls who brought Zack to the stage shoved him into the chair. Zack swallowed hard, looking to his buddies for any sort of idea of what was about to happen. He only found excited cheering and applause from the others, however.

"Since it's your special day tomorrow, Zackary," the hostess lulled again. "You have a very special dance from our most requested dancer: Anastasia!"

Zack's head snapped to the curtain behind him. Very gradually, the opening notes for MY DARKEST DAY's "Porn Star Dancing" started playing as a very busty, long-legged redhead stepped out onto the main stage.

Dean leaned close to Becky's ear so she could hear him over the loud music.

"Can you book my next thirty birthdays here?" He asked.

Becky threw her head back, cackling loudly thanks to the mass amounts of alcohol she'd already put away.

"Sure, lad," Becky shot back. "Jus' can't tell t'e missus we were 'ere, right?"

"Oh, fuck no!" Dean hollered.

Anastasia straddled Zack's lap as the music picked up. Zack kept his hands glued to his side; He was enjoying himself, clearly, but as far as touching topless women went there was only one girl he had any desire to do that to.

The group of boys gathered in a booth. Dean, spotting a dancer walking by, waved her down and gestured for her to approach him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Dean asked the girl.

"Mahogany!" The girl chirped with a smile.

"Y... what? Anyway," Dean put his arm around Becky. "You need to give this little lass kicker a dance. She's the one who put this all together for our friend up there. She's trying to get over a girl and she could really use it."

Becky shook her head.

"Dean, n-"

"Right this way," Mahogany beamed another bright smile as she took Becky by the hand.

Becky threw a dirty look over her shoulder, torn between being excited and annoyed by her friend's actions. Dean gave Becky a thumbs up, then slid into the booth with the rest of his buddies. Zack's eyes stayed glued to Anastasia's chest, who in return was bouncing herself in his lap as the loud rock music sounded throughout the bar.

Saturday, July 14, 05:30 PM - One Day Until the Wedding

As for the ladies back at The Grand Floridian, nothing as extreme as exotic dancing was happening. In fact, the rowdiest thing that occurred was the mild laughter that sounded whenever someone asked for another glass of sparkling champagne.

Alexa, Melina, Mia, Bayley, Trish, and AJ sat on the bed; Charlotte, Dana, Sarah, Ronda, and Ruby sat around the bed either on the floor or on the sofa. Trish announced they were binge-watching a marathon of Disney movies while getting their drink on and snacking on cake and ice cream.

Bayley hadn't taken part in drinking anything sparkly or alcoholic, instead substituting champagne for Pepsi with extra ice. No one seemed to notice, or did but didn't bring it up, but Alexa had and she was trying to figure out why her friend was declining the fruity beverage.

The movie currently playing was "Beauty and the Beast." The film was at the point where the curse had been lifted from the Beast and his servants, turning them all back into humans once again.

"Oop, there he is!" Bayley squealed with a giggle, pointing at the screen. "That's my prince. He looks just like Zack."

"You said the same thing about Prince Eric!" Mia pointed out.

Bayley scoffed. "Well I can't help it if my fiance is so freaking dreamy, Mia!"

The bubbly hugger slid out of bed, announcing she needed to use the restroom but insisted the others keep watching in her absence. After taking care of business, Bayley washed her hands in the porcelain basin, humming to herself as she went about her routine.

A light knock came at the door.

"Yeah?" Bayley called out.

"It's me, hun," Alexa replied. "Can I come in?"

Bayley popped the lock on the bathroom door. Alexa shuffled in, then closed the door behind her, gently enough to keep from drawing attention.

"What's up?" Bayley asked.

Alexa crossed her arms, a trembling smile stretching across her lips. Bayley furrowed her brow, unsure why it seemed her friend was about to burst into tears.

"You think I haven't noticed?" Alexa asked, her voice breaking for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Bayley asked, genuinely confused.

Alexa giggled. "You're not drinking champagne... you wore a shirt the whole time you were in the pool..."

Bayley's bottom lip quivered. She chuckled dryly, letting a few tears fall from her eyes, then nodded her head rapidly. Alexa, her heart swelling, threw her arms around her friend's shoulders. They shared a teary chuckle, silently sharing a special moment.

"How far along are you?" Alexa asked.

"About twenty weeks," Bayley said. "Zack and I found out the gender right before we left New York... uh, well, we actually found out there are two heartbeats in my belly right now."

Alexa's eyes widened.

"Twins?"

"Yeah," Bayley chirped. "Boy and a girl."

"Bayley, oh my goodness," Alexa wrapped the hugger in a warm embrace again. "I'm so happy for you. I can't even imagine what Zack must be thinking."

"He's scared but he wants to be a dad so freaking badly," Bayley sighed. "I didn't think I'd be a mom this soon, but life is crazy sometimes."

Alexa laid her hands against Bayley's midsection. She felt the bump in her abdomen as a grin lifted her rosy cheeks. A twinge of jealousy did flare up in Alexa's chest; Her own due date would've been back somewhere in early to mid-May. Bayley could tell that, while Alexa was rubbing the cantaloupe-sized mound in her abdomen, she was probably thinking back on what it was like when she was still pregnant with Alofa. Bayley had no idea the kind of pain Alexa had gone through up until she herself found out about her own pregnancy. Even still, Bayley hoped she never felt the same pain her friend did.

Alexa cleared her throat. "How do you feel?"

Bayley shook her head. "It just seems so unreal. How is it even possible to carry two humans inside you at once?"

"I don't know. Does your mom know?"

Bayley nodded. "She was the first person I called when I first found out I was pregnant. I wasn't going to tell anyone until after the ceremony tomorrow. But you're miss smarty pants and figured it out already."

Alexa threw her arms around Bayley again, praising her joy for her friend. Bayley appreciated the warm words, thanking Alexa several times.

"I won't tell a soul," Alexa promised.

Bayley nodded. "Thanks, Lexi. I really like my bachelorette party. Trish told me the movie marathon was your idea. It's amazing."

"Glad you like it, sweetie," Alexa held the door open. "Come on. We got a lot more movies to watch."

"Wait," Bayley paused, stopping Alexa before she opened the door. "Just so you know, if you and Dean ever want to babysit, or even come over to play with the kids, I'll totally let you. I can tell you would've been a great mom."

Alexa let the bitter tears flow. Part of her hated the fact that Bayley got to be a mom while the opportunity had been so unfairly been taken from her. Despite that, Alexa didn't let that unwarranted jealousy take control. Alexa was happy for Zack and Bayley; If anyone was fit to be a mother, it was Bayley. Nothing would change her excitement for her two friends. Still, there was that part of Alexa's heart that would never truly be filled again.

Alexa took a deep breath. Bayley furrowed her brow, worried she might've said something she shouldn't have or possibly hurt Alexa's feelings.

"Thank you so much," Alexa said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Maybe in a few years, your twins can come over and play with mine and Dean's kids."

"Wait, are you pregnant too?!" Bayley gasped.

Alexa giggled. "No, Bayley. I'm saying just in the future. If or when Dean and I have more."

"Oh, ok," Bayley hugged Alexa again, her heart overflowing with love and joy. "That sounds really awesome. I can't wait for that."

Alexa sighed. "Me too. Let's get back before someone starts freaking out."

Bayley giggled with glee and ventured back to her bed and the awaiting friends ready for the next movie selection.

Saturday, July 14, 06:02 PM - One Day Until the Wedding

Zack finally found a break from the madness after his third private dance from eager performers trying to milk him for every cent he was worth. The excitement behind his very public dance courtesy of Anastasia had long since calmed down. In fact, at this exact moment, Zack was one of two people from his group that wasn't being felt up or sat on a leather couch.

Dean, the only member of the group not getting a private dance, looked up from his phone when Zack plopped down across the table from him.

"All tuckered out already?" Ambrose yelled over the music.

Zack shook his head. "Dude, this is fuckin' great, but it feels weird as shit having a total stranger trying to grab my dick."

Dean nodded. "I know what you mean, man. I gave this blonde a hundred bucks because she kinda looks like Lexi from behind. Did not enjoy that shit at all."

"I don't get how my dad always comes to places like this," Zack wondered. "Like, I get it if it's your buddy's bachelor party or whatever, but, like, just stay home and beg for sex like the rest of us."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Did you just make a joke about your parents having sex?"

Zack chuckled. "You know what I mean, bro. I don't know, to me, it feels weird watching girls get naked in front of me if it isn't my fiance, ya know?"

"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean," Dean scanned the room; Braun was dancing on the main stage with two other performers, Christian and Seth were getting dances, Becky was nowhere to be seen, and Roman was standing awkwardly by the bar apparently trying to dismiss a dancer who looked very persistent. Dean snickered. "Fucking poor Roman. I forget to never bring him to places like this."

Zack checked his phone; No new notifications. The last thing Bayley said to him was a text expressing her undying love for him a few minutes before he originally left the hotel room to get ice and snacks.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Dean asked over the music.

Zack slowly shook his head. "Who me? It's not like it's my wedding or anything."

Dean grinned. "Dude, I'd be fucking nervous as shit. How are you not freaking the fuck out?"

Zack thought for a moment, then grinned. "Cuz I've waited my whole fuckin' life for Bayley. I just had no idea until I met her. Honestly, I would've married her the first time we hung out but that shit's for those '90 Day Fiance' psychos."

"Dude, every time you make up some bullshit excuse to not watch that show, she comes over to my apartment and watches it with Alexa," Dean chuckled. "Then I have to sit there and be the 'good boyfriend' because Zack has to work out for the eighth straight time."

Zack laughed. "Well, thanks for that. But since we can't have sex anymore, Bayley has all this pent up frustration so she screams at these shows until, like, three in the morning."

"Why can't you guys have sex?" Dean asked. "Did your King Kong dick finally rip her in half?"

It slowly dawned on Zack that he accidentally let a secret slip. He chuckled dryly, taking a moment to sip from his glass of ale, then sighed.

"Her OB/GYN doctor says my dick is too big for sex right now," Zack stated.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why? I don't..."

Zack smirked, nodding his head slowly. Dean tutted his tongue.

"You mother fucker," Dean quipped.

"Literally," Zack fired back. "I'm just glad my thing works right."

"Boy or girl?" Dean asked.

Zack nodded. "Yes."

"Twins?"

"Yep. Boy and girl."

"You got names yet or...?"

Zack nodded. "Michael Lucas and Minerva Amore..."

Dean tilted his head, thinking the names over. The familiarity was on the tip of his tongue, but Dean couldn't quite think of it.

"'Amore' is Spanish for love, so that makes a lot of sense," Dean thought, speaking as he tried to solve the puzzle that may have not actually been a mystery in the first place. "Lucas... Geroge Lucas? Since you're such a fucking Star Wars nerd?"

"Cabo San Lucas," Zack pronounced. "Doctor figures that's where the twins were created. Which... makes sense."

"You're son's middle name is the Mexican city he and his sister were conceived in?" Dean asked, chuckling. "Shit. I don't think I could ever talk Alexa into doing something like that."

"Bayley likes the name 'Lucas'," Zack informed.

"Then why not name him..." the realization suddenly hit Dean like a truck. "Hold on... Michael and Minerva? Fucking Mickie and Minnie?"

Zack smiled. "There ya go. Mickie and Minnie Ryder, man. All Bay's idea."

"I fuckin' believe it," Dean shook his head. "Wow. Bayley's gonna be a mom. Shit, man, I can't even tell you how fucking huge this is for you two."

Zack nodded. "I know, man. It's gonna be a huge change, but I know I love those three more than anything, and I haven't even met two of them yet. I know I love Bayley and I know I'd do anything for my kids."

Dean smiled, thinking back on something similar he said when he found out Alexa was expecting. The whole situation hadn't really made Dean think about his own chances of parenthood being ripped away, but the mention of loving family before anything brought back some terrible memories.

"Good," Dean said, finding his gaze locked on the floor. "I'm happy for you both. I mean it, Zack. You're... it's gonna be somethin'. I'm sure you know already."

"Did Alexa ever ask you to go down on her while she ate mac and cheese?" Zack asked.

"N... no..."

Zack nodded, then shrugged. "Well... never mind then. Must be the weird hormones then."

Dean chuckled. His smile grew three times its size when he noticed Becky making her way back over to the table; The goofy smirk on Becky's face made Dean burst into a fit of loud laughter.

"Having fun?" Zack asked his Irish friend.

"Yeah," Becky muttered, nodding her head slowly. "This... love this place, I tell ya."

"Oh I bet you do," Dean cackled. "Whenever you and 'queen big tits' decide to tie the knot, I'll bring you here for your bachelor party."

Becky mocked Dean with fake laughter, which just made Dean laugh for real. The Irishwoman slid beside Dean in the booth, grabbing the first glass of beer she saw even if it wasn't hers.

"Hey," Zack said to Dean, his cadence turning serious for a moment. "Can we keep what we talked about a secret? I promised Bay we would tell people after the ceremony."

Dean stuck his thumb up and closed his left eye, signaling to Zack he was keeping his mouth closed. Zack nodded, silently appreciating Dean's promise.

Sunday, July 15, 12:02 AM - 11 Hours Until the Wedding

With the early hours of Sunday officially reaching over Orlando, Florida, the group of exhausted bachelors finally returned to the hotel where they started the day. Some were drunker than others, but they were all equally happy about the turn out for the final blowoff before Zack was officially a married man.

The aforementioned Ryder, when dragging his feet through the lobby of the hotel, caught the sight of a woman out of the corner of his eye. What made him smile was the image of her preferred SU hoodie and the sideways ponytail tied neatly atop her head.

Bayley was a little annoyed at the moment. A little over half an hour ago, she stepped out of her room to fetch a few bags of pretzels from the vending machine. When Bayley returned, she found the hotel room locked and no answer when she knocked. She called everyone who she knew was on the other side of the door, but nobody was picking up their phones. Figuring everyone was either asleep or too far into the champagne to bother opening the door, Bayley ventured down to the front desk to get a spare keycard to her room.

"Ryder," Bayley told the receptionist. "Should be under 'Zack'."

The receptionist frowned. "I'm sorry, miss, but I can't hand over a spare unless it's to the person registered to the room."

"Ok, but I'm his fiance," Bayley said, trying her best not to get annoyed. "We're getting married in the morning. I really need to get back in the room."

"I believe you're telling the truth, but I can't change the rules," the older woman calmly explained.

Bayley sighed heavily. "Fine. Thanks, anyway."

Just as Bayley was about to lose her mind, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"Zack Ryder," Zack announced, sliding his driver's license across the countertop. "Just in case this happens again, this wonderful woman is my soon-to-be wife and she has my permission to request a spare room key."

The receptionist expressed a tight-lipped smile and a half-assed quick apology. Zack kissed the top of Bayley's head, taking in her scent as his hands slid to the outstretched bump in her midsection.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to come back, babe," Bayley said, rolling her eyes with annoyed emphasis. "Everyone's drunk, or sleeping, and I got locked out. It's so super duper annoying, but I'm super glad everyone's having a great time. Jeez, you see my dilemma! Anyway, how did your bachelor party go?"

Zack spoke as he rubbed Bayley's belly. "It was fun. Dean made us go to this place called 'Poisoned Apple'. Apparently it's a strip club that Becky picked out."

Bayley turned her head partially to face Zack. "You guys brought Becky to a strip club? With... boobies and music?"

"Yeah, and none of the dancers were as beautiful as my future wife. Then we got dinner at this other place called 'Murphy's.' Then Braun took us to his cousin's house near the Everglades and everyone who was sober got to shoot some guns. That was actually pretty cool."

Bayley checked her phone. "Oh shoot! It's midnight!"

"I know."

"It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!"

Zack cupped Bayley's face in his hands. The hugger's insides caught fire when Zack pulled her in for a steamy, heavy kiss to the lips in front of every overnight hotel employee in the immediate area.

Zack parted the kiss. "It's bad luck to see you in your dress before the wedding. We can still see each other before then."

Bayley, still light-headed from the kiss, nodded her head. "Ok... ok, you're right. Sorry, this is only the second biggest day of my life. I'm so freaking nervous!"

"Second?" Zack questioned.

Bayley's hands covered her stomach. Zack slid his digits over Bayley's, interlocking with hers over her womb.

"Yeah, second," Zack agreed. He looked his girl in the eyes, making sure she knew how serious he was about to be. "But everything is going to be fine. We're going to head up to bed, kick everyone out so we can actually use the room my parents paid for, then get a good sleep in. When we wake up in the morning, I'm ordering room service breakfast. Then I'm giving you a foot rub because you deserve one and I know how much they hurt right now," Zack paused to let Bayley giggle. Ryder continued. "Then we're going to get ready. Then I'm marrying the love of my life."

Bayley buried her face in Zack's chest, crushing his ribs with her arms wrapping around him like a boa constrictor. Zack kissed the crown of his fiance's head again, rubbing her back and wondering how he'd managed to be born so goddamn lucky.

Sunday, July 15, 10:30 AM - 30 Minutes Until the Wedding

A deep sigh broke the silence, filling the room with a high sense of intensity fueled excitement.

"It's time."

Zack chuckled. "You say that like I'm about to walk the green mile."

John smirked. "Nah, man, I'm just messin' with ya."

Zack smoothed over his suit jacket with the flats of his hands, giving himself a once over in a full-length mirror. Zack felt good; He knew he looked good. He clicked his tongue, then untied his tie for the fifth straight time, and re-did the knot.

"Nervous?" John asked, taking a peek over Zack's shoulder to make any last-minute adjustments to his own suit.

Zack shook his head. "No. Just thinking about the reception. I could tell my parents were bitchin' at each other before they got here but I'm hoping they don't ruin anything with their crap."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," John figured. He chuckled. "You remember Casey? Our old babysitter? I just found out the other day my dad was banging her for years."

"Yeah, everybody knew that," Zack slapped John on the shoulder. "Sorry, man. Can you fix this fucking tie?"

John adjusted Zack's necktie. "Everybody knew," Morrison muttered, making Zack chuckle. "You're lucky it's your wedding day or I'd kick your ass."

Zack's groomsmen, Dean, Roman, and Alex, entered the room. Zack and John turned to the gentlemen, with John wrapping his arm around Zack's shoulders.

"How do we look?" John asked.

"Gay," Dean shot back instantly.

"Good enough."

"Nah, you guys look sharp. Very nice."

Zack inhaled deeply, then exhaled sharply and grinned. "I'm getting married in half an hour."

"Bail, dude," Dean commented.

Alex lightly smacked Dean upside the back of his head. Dean winced, then playfully shoved Alex back.

"Thank you, Riley," Zack told his BPO big brother. "You know what? Every time Dean says anything, just smack him. Count it as part of my wedding gift."

The group of young men shared a laugh. It hadn't really dawned on any of them yet just how huge the next hour was going to be for Zack and his bride-to-be. Zack especially hadn't let the nerves get to him, but he knew this was one of the biggest days of his life and he couldn't be happier to be marrying the love of his life.

"Did you guys talk to Bayley?" Zack asked the room.

Roman smirked. "She looks gorgeous, man. You're a lucky guy."

Zack chuckled. "I know. I'm... holy fuck, I'm getting married soon."

"Did that just dawn on you?" Dean quipped.

"Pretty fuckin' much," Zack said.

John slapped Zack on the back. "Deep breaths. No worries. You're marrying the love of your life today. No bad shit can come out of this."

Zack nodded, slowly at first, but then he grinned again and nodded faster. "I'm getting married today, man."

Sunday, July 15, 10:30 AM - 30 Minutes Until the Wedding

"You look like a princess, Bayley."

She did, and Bayley really felt like it too. Of all the ways she pictured her wedding day, this scenario was never thought of, nor could it in a million years. Bayley always expected a small wedding in a church back in San Diego, with her Prince Charming waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She never would've imagined it happening during her college tenure, while four months pregnant with twins, surrounded by close friends and family, and taking place at one of her most favorite places in the world. But that's just how life ended up for Bayley, and she really couldn't be happier.

"Thanks, Trish," Bayley chirped. "I feel like Cinderella right now."

Alexa placed Bayley's veil headband on the crown of the hugger's head. On a rare occasion, Bayley wore her hair down instead of high and tight in her signature sideways ponytail. Bayley's midnight sky hair laid on her shoulders, curled evenly, perfectly contrasting the snow-white bridal gown that hung down to her feet.

"Holy shit," Mia and Melina said at the same time.

Bayley spun around, twirling her dress with a giggle. Aside from wanting to be a rodeo clown or a racecar driver, Bayley always wanted to know what it was like to feel like a Disney princess. There wasn't any magic or fairy godmother, but this custom made dress and the tiara covering her face with a white veil made it feel like Bayley was in her own Disney movie.

"Do you have enough tummy room?" Alexa asked the stunning bride-to-be.

Bayley nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Lexi. This dress looks freaking awesome!"

"I knew it would," Alexa said with a smile. "Would your wedding planner let you down?"

Mia, Melina, Trish, and Alexa filed out of the room to take their final spots before the wedding. Bayley told the group she would be following them close behind, but she wanted to make extra sure everything going into her outfit was perfect.

"Wow..."

Bayley spun away from the mirror. Seth, sporting a jacket and tie, stood in the doorway to the room.

Seth continued with a chuckle. "You are... wow, Bay..."

Bayley grew a soft smile. "Thank you, Seth. I think Zack is up the hall, if you're looking for them."

Seth nodded. "I was, but I wanted to check on you too before everything," he ventured deeper into the room. "Figured that's what roommates should do, right?"

"We won't be next year," Bayley pointed out. "You're getting a new roommate, and I'm moving into family housing with Zack."

Seth's gaze fell to his old flame's belly. "Twins, eh?"

Bayley furrowed her brow.

"Zack told a few of us," Seth said. "He hasn't told anyone else. Just me, Dean, Roman, and John. Nobody else."

Bayley slid her hands over the bump in her stomach, smiling as gingerly as her hand movements.

"Can I say something that might sound a little shitty?" Seth asked.

"Swear," Bayley quipped with a giggle. "And sure. Even though that sounds a little weird."

"I'm... really glad you and I never got together."

"Really? You tried really hard. You tried to kiss me a few times."

Seth nodded. "I did. But if we went out, then you never would've met Zack and you wouldn't be pregnant. So, I'm extremely glad you rejected me for that dork."

"Only I'm allowed to call my husband a dork, Seth," Bayley replied. "But... since I was curious for so long..."

Bayley feathered a hand over Seth's jaw. Seth shut his eyes and met Bayley halfway, leaning forward just enough to quickly brush his lips over his friend's.

Bayley scrunched her face, then shrugged. "Huh... nothin'."

"Yeah," Seth said, pushing his brow together. "I didn't feel shit."

"All that hype for nothing," Bayley giggled.

Seth nodded. "I'm glad you found your forever. Zack's a great guy."

"Do you know he's the one that upgraded your ticket when we came down here for Thanksgiving?" Bayley asked.

Seth looked off to the side, taken by surprise at the reveal. He exhaled sharply, grinning to himself.

"I didn't know that," Seth said. "He did that for no reason?"

Bayley nodded. "Yep. He didn't want you to feel left out."

"Maybe I owe him a kiss too."

Bayley giggled. "Ew, Seth! Only I'm allowed to kiss my Zackary."

"I know," Seth spread his arms. "I'll see you soon, Bay."

Bayley embraced Seth, squeezing tightly around his sides. Seth released the hug, pecked Bayley on the cheek, then dismissed himself from the room.

Zack still could not believe how lucky he was this very day. It was just joyful talk and insane planning for months on end. Back when the wedding planning first started, it just seemed July was so far away. But now, standing on a stage overlooking the Grand Floridian's back courtyard, with black and orange ribbons decorating the walls, columns, and windows, himself dawning an orange tie, Zack had to come to the conclusion that today was really happening and it wasn't just happy thoughts and plans anymore.

John and Trish were the first to walk the aisle. Each bridesmaid bore an orange dress much like the wedding's color scheme; Zack was happy he only had to wear the colored tie.

Zack had known Johnny since they were kids, which might as well have been a hundred years in the past. The amount of stupid shit the young men had gotten into before Zack departed for Connecticut could easily be sold for Netflix and made into a full-length series. Though they didn't see each other as often as they used to, Zack could very well say that Johnny is and probably would forever be his best friend.

As for Trish, the brief interactions Ryder had with her were always pleasant. Trish was just a sweet soul and she very clearly made Christian happy. During the events the night prior, Zack had offhandedly asked Christian when he was going to ask Trish for her hand, and the usually prideful ex BPO president grew flush and couldn't keep smiling. Obviously things were still good in the Cage-Stratus household.

"Breathe, bro," John whispered to his friend, giving him a quick side hug before taking his spot.

"I am," Zack nervously chuckled.

Next came Alexa and Dean. Zack wasn't sure what the first interaction was with Dean. He vaguely remembered BPO and alcohol being involved during said first meeting, but he couldn't clearly recall what happened during. Still, ever since Zack decided to rush BPO, he and Dean grew closer thanks to Ambrose's already pre-existing friendship with Bayley. Zack told Dean many times how excited he was to play football again; Dean usually just smirked and handed Zack a beer after that.

Much like Trish, Zack didn't have a lot of one-on-one time with Alexa, but what he knew about her gave him the idea that she also cared tremendously about Bayley. Zack recalled Bayley swooning about Alexa's pregnancy, even thinking she accidentally revealed to Zack that Alexa was expecting when Zack was already in the room a few days prior when Dean announced he and Alexa were expecting. Bayley refused to leave the hospital for the longest time after Alexa lost her daughter. Zack was also fairly certain there were a few times in Cabo when Alexa and Bayley were doing shots together.

Dean pecked Alexa on the lips before they separated to their proper sides of the stage. Dean flashed Zack a smirk and gave him a wink; Zack showed his appreciation for the small gesture with a head nod.

Then there was Melina and Alex. Zack didn't know a lot about Melina, but from what he saw he still had no idea how she and his Bayley were ever once friends. Melina was flirty, confident, and a little obnoxious when she'd been drinking. Even stranger, the first night she was there, Zack could've sworn Melina was taking a liking to Seth. Zack scanned the audience and found the boy with the blonde streak in his hair. Sure enough, Melina threw Seth a dirty look for a micro-second, before slapping a smile back on her face.

Alex was Zack's BPO "big brother". Zack learned a lot about beer pong, beer die, flip cup, quarters, and a laundry list of other drinking games from the older boy; Not to mention the three dozen times Alex showed Zack how to "properly" perform a kegstand. Zack also learned a lot of life lessons from Alex: how to properly unclip a bra with one hand, how to enjoy the little things in life during a rager, what professors were pretty lenient when it came to late assignments, how to properly balance a checkbook (as insane as it sounds), and, of course, how to properly drink beer straight from the keg while hung upside down without getting dizzy and throwing up everywhere.

Mia traveled the walkway alone. She'd eventually be joined by Roman later, but not for the moment. Like Melina, Zack didn't really know how Bayley was friends with this girl growing up. Mia was basically one of the guys if she didn't wear her hair down or had a sizeable chest. Ryder even joked that Mia was there to steal Bayley from him, but Zack realized that wasn't going to happen after he caught Bayley's friend giving one of the pool boys her contact info.

Zack found his mom and dad on the right side of the garden. Edmund finally met Bayley that morning when he finally managed to show up. Zack's dad took an immediate liking to Bayley when the excited hugger starting naming off all of his NFL statistics and asking him to sign her Chargers jersey. Miriam, Zack's mom, just seemed distracted by whatever or whoever was on the other side of her phone. Edmund told Zack he was a little disappointed he went "radio silent" on his emails and work texts a day earlier than they originally agreed, but Zack sternly but fairly reminded his dad that they agreed not to bring business up during the weekend.

Despite his family's many, many flaws, Zack still enjoyed seeing relatives he hadn't seen in a long time; Cousins, uncles, aunts, and any other kind of family, blood or otherwise that could make the trip, arrived to show their love and support.

Zack did feel a little bad for Bayley about her lack of family on the left side of the yard. Aside from her mom, Bayley didn't have any family there, aside from a few "cousins" she was sure weren't actually related to her but she remembered seeing throughout her childhood. Bayley's mother, Maricel, surprised her daughter when she showed up with her "plus one": a handsome man named Luke around Maricel's age with greying hair, a neatly trimmed full beard, and a limp; Zack and Bayley learned that this new beau was once a cop and lost his leg during a raid and later had it replaced with a metal prosthetic. Bayley, with stars in her eyes, took an immediate liking to the man. Zack just felt happy for Maricel in finding time to "get back in the game" and also find happiness.

To fill in some open space left by the lack of family, Bayley's section was filled mostly with their friends from SU. Becky, Charlotte, Ronda, Braun, Titus, Nia, Tamina, Sarah, AJ, Dana, Seth, and Ember Moon were just some of the familiar faces Zack saw in the sea of formally dressed people.

Soft piano music filled the open air. Zack's heart dropped, his eyes already starting to water before he even saw his soon-to-be wife in her dress. The people in the audience turned in their seats to face the back. Zack blinked, clearing his eyes just as the double stained glass door opened.

"Holy shit," Zack muttered, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bayley, her smile as big as the moon and her cheeks as red as her teary eyes, sauntered out of the Grand Floridian, her right hand-hooked in Roman's arm with her left hand clutching a bouquet of sunflowers and roses.

A small wave of chatter sounded over the crowd; Many people expressed how stunning they found Bayley, either out of happiness or jealousy.

Zack's grin only grew as Bayley moved closer. Even with her hidden behind the veil, Zack could make eye contact with his bride. Bayley was crying tears of pure joy as well. Zack just about burst fully into uncontrollable sobs when Bayley rubbed her tummy for a moment, but he chuckled and took a deep breath to re-find his composure.

Father Thesz, the priest assigned to the wedding, met Roman and Bayley at the end of the aisle.

"And who gives away the bride?" Father Thesz asked.

"Her brother," Roman said, visibly fighting back his own tears.

Bayley pecked Roman on the cheek, then finally ascended the steps onto the metal stage. It wasn't until the last moment did Zack realize Bayley wasn't wearing anything on her feet; Bayley complained about her feet being too swollen for her heels so, in a last-minute decision, decided to ditch the shoes in exchange for a few grass stains she could easily wash away later.

Bayley finally stepped across from Zack, facing the amazed young man. Zack lifted Bayley's veil, showing her face for the first time in the eyes of God and everyone in attendance.

"Hi," Bayley whispered, giggling as more tears welled in her eyes.

Zack grinned broadly. "This... is the most beautiful I've ever seen you, babe."

"Good," Bayley replied simply, trying to keep her composure.

Father Thesz started the ceremony with a speech about love and desire in the Lord's will. He talked about the joining of two souls in matrimony, how everyone has their purpose in life and marriage being part of it. Then he made a joke about the Dolphins making it to the Super Bowl, which brought a wave of laughter from the audience and everyone on stage.

"The bride and groom will now read the vows they had prepared," Father Thesz announced.

Bayley retrieved a slip of paper from Mia. Clearing her throat, Bayley began reading from her notes.

"Zack," Bayley said, her voice breaking momentarily. "Ever since the first time you took me out to play skeeball at Roadie's, I knew you were going to be the one for me. You treated me with so much respect and consideration and never once expected anything in return. Ever since then, you've continued to do the same thing whenever we are together. If soulmates are real, then you are mine, Zack Ryder. I love you and I will always love you until my last day. There's nothing in this world I want more than you. You are my everything."

Zack breathed a low laugh, trying to calm himself before he started crying again. With his composure back right away, Zack removed an index card from his suit jacket.

"Bayley," Zack spoke. "I used to wonder what was planned for me. I never really saw myself getting married... and then I let my friends drag me to a football game I didn't want to go to. Right before kickoff, I looked over and saw you. Your face paint made your eyes stand out and your adorable sideways ponytail made me smile. I asked you out on a whim, never thinking you'd say yes, let alone eventually become my wife. You've kicked my butt in skeeball over and over again. You took care of me when I hurt my shoulder. You made me feel what it's like to want something that didn't have anything to do with school or work. I'm still unsure about a lot of things, but I am completely and undeniably certain I am going to love you, Minerva, and Michael for the rest of my life..."

If what Zack said wasn't already a big enough hint, one of Bayley's hands covered her abdomen the moment her daughter's name was mentioned. A few gasps, hushed comments, and even joyous laughs came from the audience.

Zack shrugged. "I just can't let our kids be Chargers fans."

A boisterous laugh rippled throughout the crowd. Bayley, a giant grin on her face, slowly shook her head.

"And now the exchanging of the rings..."

John handed Zack a diamond ring; Trish handed over a silver band to Bayley. Bayley, a giggle escaping her lips, slid the silver ring on Zack's left hand. Zack equipped the impressive diamond stud over Bayley's finger, sliding it next to her engagement ring.

Father Thesz spoke his final lines. "By the power vested in me, by the state of Florida and the power of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bayley flung herself at Zack; Ryder caught Bayley with ease, then lifted her into a kiss on the lips.

The audience jumped to their feet, cheering and applauding the newlyweds. Zack and Bayley shared a few more quick pecks to the lips, knowing they had time for more later but, at the same time, not wanting to separate for a moment.

Finally, for the first time as husband and wife, holding each other tightly by the hand, Bayley and Zack stepped down from the stage and started back up the aisle to the hotel where the reception awaited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, Zack and Bayley Ryder..."

Zack and Bayley stood in the center of the dance floor with matching twin smiles. Zack's left hand delicately held Bayley's right, with his right hand resting on her hip and Bayley's left resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Tale as old as time..."

"I love you so much," Zack told his wife, his heart skipping a beat when it finally hit him: Zack was now a married man.

Bayley, her puppy dog baby browns still misted with tears, leaned her face in her husband's chest. Zack pecked his woman on the crown of her head, knowing she felt the same about him without having to express it with words.

Zack rested his chin atop Bayley's head. For a moment, everything in his life leading up to this moment flashed in his mind. That first football game, their first date, their first kiss, that one time Bayley asked to see Zack's "thingy" after a night of drinking, their first dance, their first skeeball game, their first time spending the night together in Boston. Zack smiled softly to himself. He recalled the night they first made love. Every detail, every tiny movement, the sparkle in Bayley's eyes when she whispered his name and came. Most importantly, that morning he found Bayley sitting against the bathtub with ten positive pregnancy tests scattered on the floor in front of her; The day he heard the tiny rhythm of his son and daughter's heartbeat for the first time was without a doubt the proudest Zack ever felt in his entire life.

"Rising in the east... Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast..."

The feeling of hundreds of pairs of eyes on her made Bayley both anxious but also proud. Zack was hers and nothing could change that now. She dreaded to think about the one option a lot of marriages ended up having these days, but there was that security in her love for Zack that made her believe there was no end for their love for one another.

"Do you need a foot rub?"

Bayley almost didn't hear Zack's question, his voice had been so soft. She giggled, then nodded her head and made eye contact with her husband.

"Badly," she whispered, joining Zack when he started laughing.

The final few notes of the song played through the speakers. As the sweet melody faded, Zack leaned into his wife, sealing their separation with another soft kiss. Bayley pulled Zack by the coattails when he tried pulling away, making them come together for one last, more heated, kiss on the lips.

Open bar; That phrase was music to Seth Rollins' ears. He was having a good time thus far, mingling with the crowd and getting to know some family from each side of the newly conjoined families. But, much like back in Stamford, Seth liked to take the edge off to lower his guard and anxiety just enough to keep the spirits high.

"Another?" Seth asked the barkeep, sliding his empty bottle away.

Rollins suddenly felt a presence join him to his right. He didn't need to look or even speak to know who it was. Instead, he waved to get the bartender's attention again and gestured at the tiny half-Cuban to his right since he already knew she needed a drink as much as the next guy.

"Rollins," AJ spoke, her tone having no noticeable emotion.

"Pain in my ass," Rollins quipped.

"No. You said you wouldn't be into that."

Seth let the facade go. He chuckled, finally turning in his seat to face his former lover.

"Are we having that talk now?" Seth asked, making no effort to hide the fact that he was checking out the woman seated next to him; AJ's navy blue dress looked absolutely stunning on its owner. The part that Seth liked the most was the fact that the bottom barely reached AJ's knees and, given the right vantage point, gave him a direct line of sight to her panties.

"I just need you to know a few things," AJ began, flashing the bartender a smile when he handed her a dark bottle of domestic beer. AJ sipped the ale, then began her explanation. "I like you, Seth. A lot. I used to go to sleep thinking about you at night. I... double-clicked my mouse thinking about you when I couldn't fall asleep. You're just, to me, great in bed. And..."

Seth sighed. "You want it to start and stop in the bedroom?"

AJ nodded. "That's one way to put it, I guess. I'm not saying I like you as a friend. You're still a shit human being..."

"Agreed," Seth said.

"...but I like... us," AJ tried to explain. "I don't like the idea of us being anything more than a handy in the stairwell, but I've thought about it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. To be honest, I've thought about what it would be like for us to be exclusive."

AJ snickered. "It seems like absolute shit, right?"

Seth paused, then shook his head. "I see us being happy."

AJ's smirk quickly faded, being traded for a frown. She sipped the rest of her beer, then thanked the barkeep when he slid a fresh beer as soon as AJ looked in his direction.

Seth finished his thought. "I now understand that I didn't like Dana or Zelina as much as I thought. But with you-"

"Does Dana know that?" AJ asked, cutting Seth off."

"Of course not."

"Well, maybe when you grow the balls to admit that to her I'll consider the idea of you getting back into my Pikachu undies one day."

Seth shrugged. "I don't know why you took off the other night when Melina walked in."

"You were gonna fuck her before I showed up," AJ recalled.

"I would've rather fucked you."

"So romantic," AJ commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Do you want me to lie?" Seth asked.

AJ chuckled dryly. "Yes. Tell me more lies."

"Ok. I don't actually love you."

AJ grinned, shaking her head. "You really are something else, man."

"You said it back," Seth remembered.

"I wasn't lying," AJ muttered, sipping her beer.

Seth sat in silence for a minute, not sure if AJ admitting her feelings was a good or bad thing in this current situation. AJ picked at the label on her beer bottle, using her nails to peel the paper from its adhesive binding.

"So what happens with us?" Seth asked. "I just want to know what you're thinking."

AJ shrugged. "I... dude, you have no idea how hard it is to be talking to you right now. The entire time I was in that fucking group home, I thought of you. And... I know we aren't good for each other. I can't be with someone who treats people the way you do. You broke Dana's heart, like, four times? Then there's Zelina..."

"What about Cabo?" Seth questioned. "To me, that's how I see us working out. Just fucking around; Going on dates, having fun... the best time of my fucking life."

AJ inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. "Seth, I love you... but no. I'm saying no."

Seth slumped in his chair, the sudden feeling like all air escaped his body. AJ looked away with the understanding that she'd just start crying if she saw the look on Seth's face.

"What about tonight?" Seth asked. "One more night. Then we can... fuck, I can't even think..."

AJ spoke with her eyes glued to her beer. "When you tell me you love me, is it because you love the sex or do you see more?"

Seth's grip locked around his bottle so tightly he was surprised it didn't shatter. His inner conflict wanted him to say anything he thought AJ might want to hear just to get in her pants again, but for some reason, his conscious was in control and forced him to say what he was really feeling.

"I look forward to waking up with you more than I do about sex," Seth admitted.

AJ huffed, then slid from her stool. Seth, knowing chasing after AJ would just cause a scene, stayed cemented to his chair and watched the tiny minx walk away.

After a few songs had played, the DJ invited Bayley to the dance floor for the bouquet tossing. Bayley turned her back to her bridesmaids, as well as a few of her friends and some of Zack's female relatives, armed with her bundle of sunflowers and roses. With a giggle, and the crowd cheering her on, Bayley blindly flung the flowers over her back into the group of women behind her.

It looked like Charlotte was going to be the one to receive the flowers, which by tradition and story meant she would be the next to marry. But Dean stepped in and swatted the bouquet from Flair into the arms of his own fiance. Alexa bellowed a loud belly laugh, but Charlotte launched into a tirade of insults directed at Ambrose. Alexa simmered the situation when she offered a rose to Charlotte, who in turn handed it to Becky with a dirty look directed at Dean.

As Dean and Alexa figured, with the wedding's location and overall theme, they knew the music would be mainly songs from Disney movies. So when Phil Collins' "You'll Be in My Heart" started to play, Dean and Alexa were among the first people to fill the dance floor.

"It's gonna be dark soon," Dean spoke, dancing slowly with his fiance.

Alexa giggled, feeling the effects a few glasses of champagne did to her anatomy. "Did you figure that out all on your own, babe?" She asked sarcastically.

"I sure did!" Dean expressed with faux pride. "I counted all the way to ten by myself too."

"Wow! That's a gold star, sweetie!" Alexa said with a brusque edge. She switched to a more sincere tone. "What do you have planned when it gets dark?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. Guess we'll see."

Alexa narrowed her eyes, but she mentally took note to keep her eye close to her boyfriend.

Across the dance floor, another fellow young couple in the early stages of their relationship swayed gently to the music featured in Tarzan. Roman and Ronda, enjoying the last few moments they had together, held each other close while just appreciating each other's company.

Over the weekend, Roman and Ronda came to the painful agreement that, after tonight, their relationship was coming to an end. Ronda felt like forcing Roman into a long-distance relationship wasn't fair to him, so she agreed they should see other people and hopefully pick up where they left off when Ronda returns following the 2020 Summer Olympic Games. Roman was heartbroken, but he didn't let it show to keep the wedding going according to plan. Ronda also kept her emotions together, not letting anyone find out what lies in the future between her and Roman.

"I'm sorry," Ronda said again, expressing her regret for how things had to end between her and Roman.

Roman placed a kiss on Ronda's forehead. "Don't be," he rumbled, keeping his voice low for only Ronda to hear. "You're chasing your dream. I can't be mad at you about that. It sucks that we have to break up, but I know we'll be fine when you come back."

Ronda snickered. "Would it help or hurt the process if I send nudes every weekend?"

"Both," Roman stated, earning a small chuckle from his girlfriend. "I hate that it has to end this way, but I'm glad to know there isn't some asshole on the water polo team waiting for you to dump me so he can smash."

"Volleyball, actually," Ronda said. "I'm joking," she quickly added after Roman cocked an eyebrow. "I just don't want you to think you have to wait for me. Get laid. Get drunk. But you're all mine in twenty-twenty-one."

Roman sighed. "That's a long time, Ronda."

Ronda bit her bottom lip, fluttering her eyelashes. "Better make the night last then."

"Any chance we can get it started a little early?" Roman asked.

"Really?" Ronda cooed, dragging out the word.

Roman pulled Ronda close, placing his lips on her forehead again. Ronda, wrapping her arms around Roman's chest, held on for dear life to cherish the last few hours she had with her boyfriend.

With the evening starting to crawl through the night sky, replacing the bright blue with fiery reds and oranges, Charlotte Flair had started to wonder what her plan would be after reception; She heard a few of her classmates discussing about heading into town for some barhopping, but Charlotte wasn't really into that outside Greek Row back at SU.

Becky Lynch was still riding the insanely high amounts of positivity in the air. Becky didn't think she had a negative thought the entire day, and she was just as shocked as anyone else if they knew the shit few months she had gone through. Becky was sitting at her assigned table, chatting with a few "cousins" of Bayley's, with her dinner nearly eaten completely; Becky was relieved to find a vegan option on the menu: cauliflower ravioli with a squash sauce. It did make Becky laugh to see Bayley, Dean, and even Zack sneak up to the kid's buffet to steal mac and cheese, pizza, or hot dogs.

Charlotte finished her last bite of steak and mushrooms. Becky set her fork down a moment later. The two friends made eye contact and shared a smile.

"Good, right?" Charlotte stated, licking steak juice from her lips.

The beautiful blonde probing at her ruby red lip gloss with the tip of her tongue made Formal night pop into Becky's mind. She chuckled, then chased the thought away with a sip of beer.

"Hey," Charlotte whispered over to her friend. "Wanna sneak out for a little bit?"

"And do what?" Becky asked.

Charlotte thought for a second, then spoke. "Swim? Just go in our underwear until they notice we're gone."

Becky wasn't sure how good of an idea it was to strip in front of Charlotte right now, given their still very fresh mishap. But, then again, perhaps Charlotte's suggestion meant she had moved on from the incident during Formal.

"Yeah, ok," Becky agreed, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Meet you in t'ere, lass."

Charlotte stood up from the table, straightened her dress, then followed Becky out the door.

From the side exit, Ruby returned after bringing a cartful of dishes to the kitchen. She nearly collided with Becky and Charlotte, but she stepped out of the way at the last second. She threw out an apology but then muttered an insult under her breath when both girls were out of earshot.

Seth stilled tried his best to drown his sorrows in a river of alcohol. Either his tolerance was increasing or his grief was too strong because Seth just couldn't find a buzz at the moment and that pissed him off more than his own stupidity.

"Hey," Ruby said to Seth, leaning close to his person. "I gotta take Zack and Bayley across the lake in a little bit. Wanna tag along?"

"Really?" Seth asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, man. You can keep me sane while those two dry hump each other into next year."

Seth nodded with a chuckle. "Sure, Ruby. Let me know when."

Ruby threw Seth a thumbs up and went about whatever she had planned currently. Just out of range, Seth caught someone else approaching his side at the bar. This time, Seth knew it was AJ since this person was taller than the pint-sized Latina.

"Hey," it was Melina, a small smirk on her lips. "So, about the other night..."

"Sorry I couldn't kill the cliche," Seth commented.

"Don't be," Melina cooed, setting her hand on Seth's knee. "Just an FYI: The offer is still on the table..." Melina's left hand produced a keycard and slid it into Seth's pants pocket, but her right hand slid further up Seth's leg until it came to rest on the front of his groin. "Oh..." Melina said with a heavy, seductive sigh. "Well look who's already awake..."

"I'll let you know," Seth said, flashing a weak grin.

"Good," Melina cooed, pecking Seth on the cheek.

The newest troublesome girl in Seth's life sauntered away, a purposeful sway in her hips making her ass shake in her dress. Seth sighed heavily and dropped his head on the bar.

"This sky is a lot like you," Dean told his future wife, gently guiding her through the star-lit back garden where the wedding happened a few hours earlier.

"Why's that, babe?" Alexa asked, deciding to humor her boyfriend.

"Fucking gorgeous," Ambrose stated, giving his girl's hand a quick squeeze. "Beautiful. Stunning. Sexy as fuck. Boner inducing."

"I got it," Alexa giggled.

Ambrose led Alexa over a small hill overlooking the lake and the park off in the distance. At first, Alexa thought her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet and the tiny lights she saw were an illusion. Then she noticed the picnic blanket and realized the tiny "lights" were actually candles.

"Dean..."

"Who would leave this here?" Dean asked, making a fake fuss about the setting like he did with his hotel room a few days before. "I mean, really! This is a fire hazard."

Alexa nearly knocked Dean clean off his feet when she jumped into him and locked her arms around his sides. Dean chuckled, offering a light back rub and a kiss to the cheek for his girl. Dean plopped down on the blanket first, then helped Alexa sit down carefully.

"Candlelight and stargazing?" Alexa asked, staring up at the night sky.

Dean checked his phone. "Wait for it..."

Off in the distance, far enough away to still be able to hear each other but bright enough to see from their position, fireworks started firing around Cinderella's castle inside the Magic Kingdom. The first few explosions caught Alexa off guard and caused her to jump, but Dean's quiet snickers made her smile and enjoy the bright lights.

"Cake?" Dean asked, offering a paper plate to his fiance. "I figure we can work the sugar off later after we get to your folks' house. You said they have a gym around there, right? Shit, we visit the Bliss Brigade in a few days, baby."

Dean couldn't see Alexa in the dim light, but he could surely feel her. The spot Dean thought Alexa was in was not where she currently was. Dean was looking right, where he thought his girlfriend was, but his head snapped forward when he suddenly felt something tugging the zipper on his dress pants, his fly part, and a warm pair of lips wrap around him for the first time in forever.

"N-no cake then?" Dean groaned, blindly grabbing for Alexa's hair.

"'Ave it 'or 'ater," Alexa mumbled.

"Yeah, ok," Dean gasped. "I love you, by the way. So fucking much."

Dean's eyes searched for Alexa in the darkness, but he could only make out a silhouette every time a firework lit up the dark night sky. Dean gave up his efforts quickly, deciding he didn't need to use energy on anything other than focusing on what his little goddess was offering him right now.

After a gloriously mind-numbing few minutes, Alexa released her suction grip from Dean's cock. Dean, again, couldn't see anything, but he sensed something around his waist, then more warmth embracing his member.

"H-hi," Alexa moaned.

Dean tugged at the bottom of Alexa's dress. "Hey, yourself. I fucking missed this."

Alexa pushed Dean's hands away. "Keep my dress on. If we get caught, just tell them we were making out."

"Babe..." Dean whispered. "I'm literally balls deep inside you right now. That's gonna take some explaining."

Alexa threw herself forward, smashing her lips against Dean's. Dean groaned into Alexa, feeling both her tongue slip into his mouth while her hips started to bounce in his lap.

Becky had rarely ever been at a loss for words in her life. A late-night swim with Charlotte sounded simple, in theory. But nothing with Charlotte was ever simple, Becky quickly realized.

Once arriving to the indoor pool, Charlotte made her way over to the hot tub. Becky followed, mentally thinking the warm water and soothing jets sounded like a tremendously great idea at the moment. Becky checked to make sure the coast was clear, then slipped off her heels and unzipped the back of her dress. The black garment slipped from Becky's shapely body and crumpled at her feet, leaving the Irishwoman in nothing more than a mismatched pair of underwear.

Then, as Becky should've expected, things took a turn for the more complicated route.

Charlotte stood at the edge of the pool. She kicked off her heels, sliding them off to the side. She lifted her blonde curls with one hand while the other worked on the zipper behind her back. In one motion, her sparkly silver halter dress fell to her ankles.

Becky's breath died in her throat. Charlotte was not wearing any underwear whatsoever. To add to the tension, the look that overcame Flair's face was all but the joyous and joking it had been a moment before. Instead, Charlotte's emerald green eyes stared straight into Becky's soul as she slowly lowered herself into the water, the very same venomous look of lust across her face like the night of formal.

As fed up as Becky was about her feelings being played with like they were some cheap board game, the sensation of Charlotte's bare lap grinding under the surface of the water against her own was far greater and made Becky's mind more numb than any drug or drink she had tried before. The girls' lips were locked in a battle for dominance, though Becky gladly resisted being the aggressor in favor of the much taller woman holding her in place.

Becky felt a twinge of anger when Charlotte sat back to catch her breath. Becky knew that it was a momentary break, but the pause made her think all about Formal again.

"Gonna fookin' leave me again?" Becky hissed.

Charlotte smirked. "Maybe. I can be a tease."

Becky sighed. "I should've fuckin' known. Look, if yer-"

Charlotte, staring hard into Becky's eyes again, slid her middle and index finger into her mouth, coating her digits in saliva. Charlotte then lifted Becky's bra, exposing her chest to the cool room. With her wet fingers, Charlotte traced small, quick circles around Becky's nipples.

Becky scoffed. "That's it?"

Charlotte's eyes widened, her head tilting slightly to the left. "I'm sorry. My girl skills are a little rusty on account I've never fucking done this before."

Becky grinned, biting her tongue to muffle a laugh. She closed one eye, showing Charlotte her words were nothing more than light teasing. Charlotte pecked Becky on the lips, then moved her mouth to each of Lynch's nipples. Becky tilted her head back, letting it rest on the linoleum outside the pool. Charlotte nipped and sucked the erect buds, producing small moans each time Becky tugged at her blonde locks.

"What should I do now?" Charlotte asked, whispering directly in Becky's ear.

"Are ya gonna bail on me again?" Becky groaned.

Charlotte's fingertips started on Becky's shoulder. She walked her fingers up to Becky's lips, letting Lynch suck on them for a moment. Then Charlotte scratched her fingernails over Becky's midsection. Then, in an action that made Becky audibly cry out, Charlotte's hand slipped down the front of Becky's panties.

"Hello," Becky moaned, biting her bottom lip.

"This ok?" Charlotte asked, trying to still sound seductive but also making Becky smile with how adorably unsure she sounded.

"Y-yeah," Becky grunted. "Just... erm, like that."

Charlotte pulled her hand away. Even with the pool water coating her fingers as well, Charlotte stuck her fingers in her mouth again. She moaned with pleasure, closing her eyes and smiling.

Becky chuckled. "C'mon," she lifted herself out of the pool and lowered her top to cover her breasts. "Yer gettin' more where t'at came from."

Charlotte got out of the water. She wrapped herself in a towel so it seemed like she was dressed underneath, but Becky knew she wasn't and that made Lynch's legs tremble just to think the only thing keeping her from seeing Charlotte fully naked was a thin towel.

Before they knew it, Becky and Charlotte made it back to their room. Lynch was quick to discard the rest of her clothes. Charlotte perched herself on her elbows, letting Becky take control this time. Becky straddled Charlotte's waist, then leaned forward and crushed her lips against Charlotte's.

Becky dragged her tongue over Charlotte's enhanced chest. Charlotte watched on with eagerness, Becky's head getting lower on her body.

"God," Becky moaned, admiring the woman laying in front of her. "Fuck, Char. Look at you."

Charlotte carefully followed Becky with her eyes. Becky placed a soft kiss to Charlotte's naval, then, with one more wink for good luck, bowed her head between Charlotte's legs.

Charlotte held her breath, feeling Becky's warm breathing against her womanhood. Charlotte tried to force herself to let it happen; She knew she was attracted to Becky and there was no use hiding it anymore. Charlotte wanted that sweet tongue between her legs more than she wanted anything else in the entire world.

Becky parted her lips, letting her tongue slide out. Charlotte witnessed Becky's mouth open and her pink tongue seeking her trembling womanhood. But before Becky even had the chance to taste her friend, Charlotte sat up and rolled out of bed.

Becky chuckled dryly. "Fuck!" she cursed, brushing her fiery hair out of her face.

"Bex-"

"I'm done," Becky spat, getting out of bed. "No, I'm not doin' t'is anymore, Charlotte! I'm sick of t'is!"

Charlotte thought Becky was bluffing at first but quickly changed her theory when Becky started to dress into sweatpants and a hoodie.

Charlotte grabbed Becky's hand. "Baby-"

Becky pulled her hand away. "No. You had yer fookin' chance!"

Charlotte, her eyes misting over, watched Becky storm from the room. Charlotte's lip trembled; She nearly jumped from her skin when the door slammed behind her furious best friend.

The light humming the boat engine made was strangely soothing as four young adults glided across the crystal clear blue water. Zack and Bayley thankfully weren't all over each other throughout the brief ride. Seth's eyes stayed glued on the stars overhead; He always found the different constellations fascinating. Ruby was just worried about getting everyone across the lake safely, and then herself and Seth back to the hotel.

"Thank you!" Bayley called out after stepping out of the boat. "You're the best, Ruby! Thank you so much for everything!"

Ruby grinned. "No problem, man! Congratulations!"

With that, Ruby quickly turned the boat around and high-tailed it back to the opposite side of the lake.

Ruby, parking the boat and securing the vessel to the dock with rope, breathed a heavy sigh and crawled onto the dock.

"All good?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, should be-"

Seth, taking a bold chance, cupped Ruby's cheeks and pulled her in for a wet, unexpected smooch. Ruby was taken by surprise for a second, but she eased herself and let Seth part her lips and slide his tongue over hers and poke the inside of her cheek.

Seth parted the kiss, but kept Ruby close.

"I'm buzzed, I'm feeling good," Seth told. "I'm..."

"Oh, I know," Ruby said, feeling something poke her belly button piercing. "I feel it, dude. Question is: what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

"Here?" Seth asked.

"I'll get fired, Seth."

"My room then," Rollins suggested. "You're fixing the sink or some shit if somebody asks."

"You really are a fucking charmer," Ruby snickered.

Seth smirked. "Hopefully you'll say the same when I make you cum."

"Oh, really?" Ruby laughed. "Good fuckin' luck, man; That's all I'm gonna say."

Seth, giving up one more kiss, took Ruby by the hand and hurriedly ushered her back to the hotel.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Dean, stop," Alexa instructed, lightly tapping her boyfriend's head.

Dean poked his head out from under the covers. "It's probably housekeeping. Fuck 'em!"

Alexa slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of running shorts. "It might be AJ. She's probably too drunk to find her room."

Dean wrapped the comforter around his shoulders like a superhero cape and followed his fiance. Alexa didn't bother trying to reach the peephole, instead just unlocking the door.

"Sup?" Becky asked, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Becky?" Alexa asked.

Dean and Becky made eye contact. Dean, just by the look in Becky's eyes, could tell she was in some kind of distress. Dean sighed heavily and nodded, stepping aside to let Becky in.

"Want some cake?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Becky sighed. "Can... I sleep on yer couch tonight?"

"Charlotte again?" Alexa asked.

Becky rolled her eyes at Dean. "Really?"

"I don't like secrets!" Dean stated, immediately catching his own irony.

Becky accepted a slice of cake from Alexa. Alexa and Dean returned to their bed, while Becky, just wanting the day to end, sat on the couch and took small bites from her dessert.

Zack's mind still couldn't wrap around the reason for the silver band on his left ring finger. All the events during the day replayed in his mind like his favorite movie, but the whole experience just seemed too perfect to possibly be real. He did it. Zack finally married the love of his life in Bayley Rose Martinez... or Bayley Rose Ryder as of a few hours ago.

The newly christened Mrs. Ryder excused herself to use the restroom before bedtime. Zack sat in the center of the king-sized bed, looking around the infamously secret and exclusive Cinderella Suite; He still had no idea how his dad managed to secure the spot for two nights, but Zack reminded himself to continue thanking both his parents immensely for, most likely, the rest of his natural-born life.

Zack undressed himself to just his briefs. He chuckled, thinking about what could be happening right now if he'd worn protection in Cabo and Bayley wasn't carrying their children. Of course, giving up the "wedding night" fun wasn't that big of a deal. In fact, even if Bayley wasn't pregnant, Zack felt too tired to actually try and he'd probably give a lackluster performance anyway.

"Babe?" Bayley called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Zack answered.

"Are you in your jammies?"

"Uh, just my underwear," Zack searched the nightstand for the remote. "Maybe we can find a movie or something to watch until we fall asleep..."

Causing the air to die in Zack's throat, Bayley stepped out of the bathroom into the main bedroom. Only Bayley wasn't in her pj's. The bubbly young woman stood with her fists resting on her hips, her chin lifted proudly with a smirk on her strawberry red lips, dawning the Wonderwoman costume she wore for last October's BPO Halloween party.

"Uh..." Zack sputtered, unable to control the surging arousal in his loins the longer he took in Bayley's outfit.

"Problem, citizen?" Bayley asked, her voice lower and more authoritative than normal.

Zack swallowed hard and quickly shook his head.

"N-no, Wonderwoman," Zack chuckled under his breath. "No problem here whatsoever."

Bayley pointed at the pulsating tent in Zack's briefs. "Is that a weapon? I'll need to confiscate that!"

Zack wasn't sure what Bayley meant by that, but he decided he wanted to find out in the best way. Zack stood, grunting lightly when his manhood shifted and brushed against the fabric separating it from the room.

"I'll need to place you under arrest until proper authorities arrive," 'Wonderwoman' told the awestruck man. "Hands, please."

Zack fought back a chuckle when Bayley removed a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs from her tights; The same pair Zack bought from Roadie's during the previous semester. Zack held out his hands. Bayley clicked one-half of the cuffs to Zack's wrist, fed the chain around the bedpost, then locked his other hand behind his back, forcing Zack to stand against the bedpost with his hands locked behind him.

Wonderwoman unveiled her 'lasso of truth'. She unwound the entire length of the thin rope, grinning to herself slightly when Zack's eyes widened.

"Can't be too careful," Bayley said as she knelt in front of her husband. "I need to secure your feet as well."

Zack watched his bride feed the rope around the bedpost and back around his ankles. Ryder knew he could very easily raise his feet and step out of the trap, but he decided against it to play along with Bayley's game.

"Comfortable?" Bayley asked.

"Your lasso can't hold me forever, Wonderwoman!" Zack hissed, lowering his voice to sound more menacing.

Bayley beamed a bright grin, momentarily breaking character out of sheer joy in hearing Zack play along.

"We shall see about that!" As soon as the last words left her lips, Bayley's face burrowed in Zack's crotch. Her lips teased and tugged at the thin layer of fabric between her and Zack. Wonderwoman's hands gripped Zack's ankles, then gradually traced the toned definition of Zack's calves and thighs up to his hips. All the while, Bayley nipped and kissed Zack at every possible spot over his underwear.

Zack nearly finished then and there. Bayley burying her face between his legs was something completely new to the newlywed couple. Zack was not going to complain about Bayley's desire to experiment... ever.

Bayley rose to her feet. She removed one more piece to the puzzle, this time from her top. Zack realized it was a length of ribbon, possibly from the wedding. Bayley held the piece of fabric over Zack's eyes, then secured the two ends behind his head with a tight knot.

"This way you can't tell my true identity," Bayley told.

"You've got me completely at your mercy, Wonderwoman," Zack moaned.

Bayley's cheeks lifted with another cheery smile.

"Good," Bayley raised herself on her tiptoes, sliding her tongue between Zack's lips with her hands massaging his member over the top of his briefs.

Zack shuttered, a breathy moan escaping his lips; Bayley finally freed his cock from its torturous chamber, giving him some relief but at the same time making him squirm in place.

Zack sighed heavily. "You're driving me so fucking crazy, Wonderwoman."

Bayley tapped the tip of Zack's nose with her index finger.

"Swear," she giggled, then pecking Zack on the lips. "So, tell me, my lovely hubby... how badly do you want me right now? On a scale from one to one bajillion."

"Two bajillion," Zack gasped.

Bayley giggled inwardly. She'd never had Zack this worked up before. Bayley wasn't sure if it was any specific part that made him this way, or perhaps the combination of all the many small details going into her game, but she loved seeing Zack so ravenous and wild for her.

Bayley decided to stop prolonging the inevitable. She firmly gripped Zack with both hands, gently stroking him until she was absolutely sure he was at his most erect. She offered him one more kiss to the lips, then took a step back. Bayley shimmied out of her Halloween costume but decided to leave the tiara on since that was her favorite part of the outfit.

Now with herself as bare to the world as her bound husband, Bayley finally settled on her knees. Her hands traced Zack's legs again, coming to a final rest on his hips. Bayley licked her rose paletted lips, then wrapped them around the head of her husband's cock.

"Fuuuuuck!" Zack groaned, leaning back against the bed to push his hips further out.

Bayley's eyes fluttered closed. She dragged her fingernails gradually up and down Zack's thighs, taking him in deeper each time her head bobbed in his lap. Her tongue swirled around Zack, tasting the pre-excitement as it shot a thin layer over her taste buds. Moaning loudly, enjoying the fruity flavor, Bayley picked up the pace.

Zack wanted nothing more than to break from his bonds and aggressively take Bayley until they each hit their peaks several times over. Zack wanted to break the handcuffs, hold his wife's head in place, and force himself further down her throat. Zack wanted a lot of things at the moment, but he wanted to cum more than anything right now.

Bayley's right hand gripped the base of Zack's shaft, while the other massaged his testicles. Bayley pushed herself until her nose reached the light brown scruff below Zack's bellybutton. She gagged once, held her position for a second, then completely removed Zack from her mouth. With his cock glistening with her saliva, Bayley used both hands to rapidly stroke Zack and bring him to an explosive end.

"Fuck! Jesus Christ!" Zack grunted, his climax growing closer and closer.

Bayley, still furiously stroking Zack's length, sucked on his cockhead. She lifted his length, stroking him in a downward motion, and took time to individually lick and suck each of his balls.

"Bayley... fuck, baby, I'm so fucking close!"

Bayley took that as her cue to bring it home. She took the entirety of Zack's cock in her mouth again, letting it sit there while her nose met his groin again, then sat back on her feet. Bayley pumped both hands as fast as she was capable of doing.

"Fuck, baby! Bayley, fuck!"

Bayley kept her lips sealed so none of Zack's release got in her mouth. She peeked one eye open partially, but quickly snapped it shut as Zack's cock erupted. Zack exhaled sharply several times, his hips involuntarily bucking with each spurt of cum.

Bayley felt the warm liquid cover her cheeks and chin, most of it dripping onto her chest. Bayley fought hard against the instinct of licking the baby batter from her face and enjoying the flavor, but she resisted to keep from possibly getting the twins sick.

The blindfold wrapped around Zack's face came loose and fell partially. Zack, trying to catch his breath, shook his head until the ribbon fell around his neck. He chuckled breathlessly, taking pride in seeing the naked woman kneeling in front of him covered in his release.

"I love you so fucking much, Bayley," Zack snickered.

Bayley stood. "I love you too, husband," without untying Zack first, Bayley entered the bathroom to clean herself up.

After a few more minutes, Bayley returned wearing her pajamas. Zack chuckled, shaking his head lightly. Bayley untied Zack's feet first, then his hands, then untied the blindfold from around his neck.

"Have fun?" Bayley asked with a giggle.

Zack smirked. "You just missed the hottest superhero in the world. She turned me into a good guy. I need to thank her the next time I see her."

Bayley giggled with glee, pecking Zack on the lips. "Oh, I'm sure she knows, Zackary."


End file.
